Star Wars: Silent Jedi
by Timothy Bee Barclay
Summary: Helping me is: Phoenix Skywalker, go check her stories out. Silent Jedi is the story of a Jedi, named Timothy Bee Barclay, and his mission to try to escape Order 66, Darth Vader, an Angry Clone, an Evil Doctor, and the Death Star. He is followed by a shape-shifting Jedi, a Force-sensitive Clone and a reprogrammed Battle Droid who thinks he's a Jedi.
1. Chapter 1:  Beginning

Thank you, Phoenix Skywalker, and Stealer-L1F3 for Beta reading

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>I ran down the narrow corridor, followed by a number of clones. I looked ahead and saw the door to the control room closing fast. Our goal was to get through that door and shut down the droids that controlled the city. I watched as the door, and others behind, closed with a bang.<strong>

**Leaping, I plunged my ignited lightsaber into the heavy durasteel and slowly turned it in a circle. The doors weren't made to withstand lightsabers and so it quickly gave way to mine. I kicked the burning hunk of durasteel into the room and briefly listened for laser blasts.**

**Besides the hum of machinery it was quiet, to quiet. I used the Force to pull the doors apart and walked slowly into its interior. I pulled my lightsaber to a defensive position, exerting the utmost caution. I walked past the entrance and looked toward the monitor, reaching out my hand to push the shutdown button.**

**As I did so I heard, "Uh, oh," I spun around and swung my lightsaber through seven droid heads. Another caught my eye. I leapt across the room at it.**

**I slashed my lightsaber through it and watched as it crumpled to the floor. The clones I lead had now come pouring into the room. I turned and looked at them. I felt their stares through their black visors.**

**I smiled, even though I felt like shaking. It was my first attempt at leading a troop of clones. "Good job sir."**

**I looked at the monitor screen, it was blinking red. I slammed my lightsaber into it and watched it blow into a billion pieces.**

**I was about to say we should go back now when a second clone stepped up. "Sir," it said, "Two brigades of supper-droids and one brigade of destroyer droids are coming, they should be here in three minutes."**

**That didn't make any sense, I had just destroyed the command center. The droids should all be shutdown. Then it dawned upon me; this room was a trap, the computer the bait, and it would take thirty minutes to go back.**

**I then saw blinking lights that seemed to speed-up. I saw thermal-detonators in each of the corners of the high ceiling. I leapt into another hall and yelled above the noise of explosions, "Let's get out of here!" I saw a door at the end of the hall and I made a break for it. The explosions behind became louder and I know that the ceiling would come down any second. Then the doors in front began to close. I lunged forward through the doors. I was not alone.**

**I saw sixty battle droids with blasters pointed at me. I leapt into the air, twirled, and spun myself through the laser bolts. The lasers were as thick as flies and dogging them was difficult in the extreme.**

**I cut down one and then another. The droids blasted down the ceiling from the roof. The ceiling came crashing down and I did my best to slash to the falling pieces to shreds. I completed a lightsaber throw and I caught it in time to block seven blasts and return them to there shooters. I leapt out of the way of a blast that I couldn't deflect. I jumped right back up and sliced through two. I drew the fire of most of the droids to that area destroying droids on all sides. I jumped off a droid and slashed through two droids in the air. I landed and slashed though a droid, then I slashed another until all the droids were just a smoking pile of steel. I switched off my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt.**

**Heaving a sigh of relief I turned. And there before me were six Destroyer droids and ten super droids. I flipped my light saber into my hand, igniting it. Then I lunged forward, slicing a Destroyer Droid before it could turn on it shields. The Super-droids opened fire; then, I saw nothing except black emptiness…**

_THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION as of 3/5/13. I AM HAVING this story beta read at this time. By two people so, when its ready I will be happy to post the new chapter revisions for 2 - 15. Thanks to Phoenix Skywalker for revising and improving this story. Go check her stories out! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	2. Chapter 2: Dream and Escapeing

**Thanks to Pheonix Skywalker for beta-reading, chapters 3-4 to be fixed next.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I seemed to be dreaming. I saw a giant beast that looked a rancor. I kept trying to run but I couldn't run a foot. I stared in horror at the Rancor thinking, "What a way to end life."<strong>_

_**Then I saw my chance; three bars almost destroyed by blows from the rancor. I walked over to them, the rancor swinging its arm's at me.**_

_**I waited until it swung its left arm at me. I Jedi leapt at the last moment and looked up. There were about one hundred people laughing and giggling.**_

_**I found my lightsaber, but it would not ignite because it had been stepped on. I looked at the bars again; they were totally smashed from the last blow of the rancor. I Jedi leapt as the rancor slammed its hands together. I landed next to the hands and walked to the bars again. I suddenly felt as though I could run again, and I ran the rest of the way. I pulled myself through the bars, but about three hundred clones blocked my way, all waiting to get orders.**_

_**Then, out of nowhere, a huge slug dropped in my way, whipping out all the clones! The Hutt started to yell in Huttese. It seemed to be asking me to dinner. I refused but the Hutt sent two droid leaders with lightsabers to block my way of leaving. I seemed to smile and reached out my hand. But the force had left me.**_

_**Then, I heard a tap-tap, and I turned around. It was master Yoda; almost immediately I felt better. Yoda destroyed the Hutt and his friends. Then he said to me, "A warning, the force gives you. When this happens, careful you must be, very careful." I must have smiled because Yoda laughed, which is an extremely rare thing. "Count not on your self," Yoda said, "but on your surroundings. These things you must learn to become a Jedi knight." Yoda fell down and nodded as if going to sleep. I ran over and held him up.**_

_**Yoda said in a weak voice, "Dagobah, that which is the clue, Dooku," then he died. I wandered for three days thinking about what he had said. I found my ship, a day later then planned in a taxi house. With my ship I left for Coruscant to tell the Jedi council about Yoda, but during the flight… …I woke up…**_

**When I awoke I was in a chair with energy binders. I felt a tremor in the Force, quite strong, and on top of that, I felt, well, I didn't know what to feel. I decided I just felt strange. I tried to think of something else, and then I thought up what to think of. Why should they let me live? This was not ordinary; they usually slaughtered or executed Jedi. I thought they might be doing just that.**

**A droid walked in and in a mechanical voice said, "You are to answer any questions that you are asked." I only gave him a smirk as if to say, "Yeah right."**

**The droid continued with a question, "Where are the clones under your command?"**

**"Think I gonna tell you, you little piece of space junk?"**

**"You will tell, and we'll use whatever we need to make it happen." the droid replied. Behind him came six battle droids, blasters outward.**

**"Easy as force training," I smiled at the thought and reached out my hand. Six blasters fell to the ground, another landed in my hand. I blasted a control box at the back of the room.**

**My binders turned off and I leapt I into the air. I did a back flip, landing gracefully. I blasted the droids into what looked like millions pieces. I ran for the door at the other end and almost ran into three battle-droids. I backed up and looked around. My lightsaber was in the dead droid leaders hand.**

**I picked it up and checked it over methodically. Then I ignited it. The green blade shimmered, spreading a green glow over the room. I listened closely; what I heard was a stampede of thundering droids and the whirr of machinery. I waved my lightsaber and leapt out to face two droids with blasters outward. I was attacked with a strong, powerful blast. I blocked the blast with a swing of my lightsaber. The droids dropped in a pile. I carefully crept around the corner.**

**There, I saw millions of droids being created, one at a time, droid creating droid. Then I saw, at the far back, a large control center with droids where working quickly to set orders and relay them to their men on the planet. Quickly, I dashed through the area. I had to bypass at least three droidekas.**

**Then I heard it, the shrill sound of an alarm, blaring through the ship. I saw the droidekas respond, their shields coming down and turning into a wheel. They rushed toward where my cell was. Then I was faced with a choice: I could slash the droids as they passed or I could just let them pass.**

**Unfortunately, I chose the former. I waited until the droids were an arms length away before slashing all three with a twitch of my arm. The droids exploded, BANG, BANG, BANG. I stepped out and saw the assembly line had stopped.**

**I watched as the droids who were finished activated march to face me. I dodged the first blast hearing clanking from what felt like everywhere. CLANK, CLANK. I turned to see super droids coming from behind. I thought, "This was a big mistake." I completed a lightsaber throw and a two-one force move. Then I felt my self calming down, way down. The assembly line began rolling again. Very slowly, droids were created and then marched out to face me.**

**I grew calmer and calmer and then, as if by magic, a small glimmer of light appeared. I looked toward the window; it was blank. The light grew and soon, I felt control over time and all of the force.**

**I waved my hand; droids hit each other and banged to the floor. I realized what my master had meant by the 'power of the force'. I felt in control of every living thing in the whole building. Even more, I realized I had achieved to be one with the Force, a power so great and so rarely possible. I was awed by my own strength. I waved my hand again the room shook.**

**I the stared into the room. The droids fell around me, deactivated. I felt a tightness in my chest and the light faded, the droids were deactivated, the assembly line destroyed, and the room was in disorder. I walked on feeling surprised. I knew that it was unlikely that it would happen again.**

**I leapt into a control office the lights were still blinking red but the alarm was off. I saw three or four droids here and there. The room showed every part of the ship. This was the room where the controls were stored. I crept in, the droids did not notice, and then by accident I stepped on the circle of a transmission set.**

**A figure appeared, "Grievous, soon we will be rulers of the galaxy I, wait… (pause) …Mace Wind… (pause) …Am the senate…," the figure disappeared and the message ended. I shut the decoder. I knew that voice!…**

**(WARP) "…Timothy you know that the fate of our galaxy hangs on us Jedi," Malcolm said through the com, "We can't just give up on the Chancellor!"**

**"Master," I replied dodging a Vulture Droid, "I know that you can but, whooooo! But, you can't do it by yourself."**

**"I know," he said, "That is why I need your… I'm hit, I'm hit! I'm hi…" BOOM! The comlink crackled and then died. I felt a terrible pain in my chest. My master was gone; I looked out the view-port and saw his fighter shattered. I was almost dead when I saw that.**

**Then my com crackled "Timothy we have the Chancellor rescued. Report with your master to docking bay three-o-nine," the voice of Anakin Skywalker boomed. "Rodger" I said without much enthusiasm. My comm crackled again and the Chancellor spoke. "Well done…"(WARP)**

**It was Palatine, but, how was that possible? Our leader was our enemy? I suddenly felt that pain I felt one year ago. I knew that it was impossible to get my master back.**

**But, this was more then I could handle. I would need help. I thought it impossible that a person my master believed in was an enemy. I looked away. The memory still in my head. Now, I turned around and saw my master standing there. "Master," I managed to say. Then the blue figure disappeared. I wished I could talk to Yoda, wise, wise Yoda. Then I realized I was in a droid control ship. I put the decoder in my secret robe pocket and walked slowly into the cockpit. I saw three droids giving orders.**

**Slowly, I crept up behind them. They swung around and blasted, I did not have my lightsaber ignited. Quickly I ignited it, dodging the first blast. More droids poured into the room. Now that I had my lightsaber it was easy to destroy the droids. Leaping, I jumped and plunged my lightsaber into the control panel, the droids reacted blasting away at me.**

**I suddenly realized that I had destroyed the wrong controls and now the ship was plunging toward the planet. I grabbed and pulled the remaining controls this way and that and finally steadied the ship. Now the droids faced me again and I leapt up and back flipped off of a near wall. I spun and cut off the droids heads in a blink of an eye.**

**Now I felt that I had to get out of here, and fast. I sped down the hall, running faster than I ever had before. The room I had just left was filled with battle droids and droidekas. I passed slowly, attracting no apparent notice. I found in the next hall something that I was in dire need of: escape pods. Only one was left open. I leapt into it and hoped for the best...**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Jatoy, X3

**Beta Read by Phoenix Skywalker**

* * *

><p><strong>I have landed on the planet Rinn, the main planet in the Rinn system. However, I was needed on Ci-rio three parsecs away so I was calling the Tintinna leader.<strong>

**Shhhhh... "Come on," I say.**

**"I'm sorry, but we don't need another Jedi here" the blue figure on the screen continued, "I don't like you Jedi around me."**

**So this Tintinna don't like Jedi, and so frank and to the point. I replied thus, "So you already have Jedi here. May I speak with them?"**

**"Not right now, maybe later," he said, then he continued. "Maybe you could come here." "I'll think about that," I say. Suddenly behind me I heard the crash, clack and whir. "What!" I shout, "you traitor..."**

**"No, I am no traitor I assure you, I have only friends."**

**"..That's because you make friends with everyone you meet. Good-Bye!" I shouted and drew my lightsaber. Droidekas stepped out. No shields yet, that's good, I drew my lightsaber to defend.**

**"YEEEEAAHHH boys turn them into scrap metal," somebody with that four clones jumped out of hiding and began blasting them to smithereens.**

**I was in no small way surprised. After the droidekas were, lets say, gone, I greeted the clones. "Hello my name is Jedi Timothy Barclay, call me Jedi Barclay for short."**

**"I'm X3 and this is Lotch, Lock and Lick." X3 says.**

**"Greetings," I say then, "Sorry to be rude, but how long has the CIS been here?"**

**"Hey," he says, "Lock how many weeks do you think the CIS has been here"**

**"Um," says Lock, "About four years, excluding before the war."**

**"No," says Lick, "more like three years and a month."**

**"Yeah," says Lotch, "and we've been here, um, three months and this is the first of the CIS rebels that we've seen, even with X3's 'great, always talked about,' force powers."**

**"You have the force!" I exclaim.**

**"Well," he says, "Actually there are five of us, X1 and X2 are the most widely known, I, X4 and X5, we are supposed to be secrets. Even though Lotch always brings it up any way. It is true though that I have the force."**

**Still recovering from this news I asked the first thing that popped into my head, "Does the Tintinna leader have anything to do with this?" I said quickly.**

**"No," says Lotch, "He's been an over helpful to us clones, but...," here he trailed off.**

**I got frustrated and demanded, "But what?"**

**"The leader," Lock answers, "has some sort of grudge against Jedi, he only allowed Jedi Jatoy here because his life was in danger, the bounty hunter Kola attempted an assassination of Leader Mis'arat'owan. We thwarted it..."**

**"Actually," X3 breaks in, "it was Jatoy who thwarted the attempt."**

**Jatoy. I remembered him from youngling days; he and I were best friends. "I would like to meet Jatoy," I say, "I haven't seen him in over seven years." Back then I was only seven and Jatoy was twelve, Jatoy was picked for a padawan just in time, by Master Loss-Gui-Rush. If he hadn't he would have gone to the Agriculture Corps. I got picked when I was ten.**

**"Yes you may, but Leader Mis'arat'owan won't like it, he's been acting strangely lately. Hey, Lock what has Mis'arat'owan done in these three weeks?"**

**"Well lets see," says Lock, "He ordered me and Lick to blast the ceiling so the rain would water the plants, even though there was a hailstorm."**

**"And," says Lick, "He told X3 to go to Coruscant to tell some Sideous guy that he accepted his treaty, and then..."**

**"He leapt off a cliff," says Lotch, "and if X3 hadn't been jet-packing around he would have landed on the sharp rocks at the bottom then there's the time he..."**

**"Deactivated the power for the city," says X3, "so there was no electricity for the city, and no one interrupt please, oh, and there is was the time, he..."**

**"He turned my heater off in the middle of the night and I almost froze if I hadn't woke up and turned it back on," a figure stepped out from the shadows. Immediately I recognized Jatoy Finnalisse Kui, older and his face set in a determined pose, his hair still black as ever and his grey eyes still holding that light that came close to beating my stylish look. I reached my hand out and we did our hand shake. I smiled and said, "Long time, no see. Missed you."**

**"Missed you too." he says then we embraced. We held the embrace for what seemed like an hour. "Ahh, Jatoy? You can let go now," I say.**

**"Oh, sorry. It's just emotions. They nab me easily." he said.**

**"Jatoy, look out!" shouted X3. Two droidekas with shields rolled into the clearing. **_**Bang-bang-bang-bang**_

**"You know," I say, "you can manipulate droidekas."**

**"I know," he replied.**

**"Well," I said, "what are we waiting for?" I threw one into the other. Explosions vibrated the area and shook the ground. I staggered slightly. Then super-droids emerged from the brush, spraying the ground with lasers. The droids continued to come and I realized that the droids kept coming, no matter how many we destroyed.**

**I shouted to X3 that we needed cover; he only nodded. The droids continued to advance. Even though we constantly took out the front row, they kept getting closer. Then I saw it: tanks in rolling up in the mist. I looked at Jatoy. He appeared to see them to.**

**X3 got close to me and yelled, "There is a secret bunker that leads into the city not far from here, but you'll need an oxygen mask."**

**"No! Jatoy and I will cover you," I say, "now go."**

**X3 hesitated and then nodded and left. If he was a true clone, he would not have paused. But, that comes from being force-sensitive. Even if you're highly obedient, you'll become more independent.**

**The tanks opened fire, and the ground around us burned up into huge, black craters. The clones were now pretty far away. I looked at Jatoy; he looked at me. We ran to the bunker and down the tunnel, oxygen masks on.**

**We entered the city, and, out of breath, I looked around. The first thing I saw was my old heavily modified Star Saber XC-01. Next to that was a Delta-6 and a Republic gun ship, but that is not what interested me. In my fighter was a battle droid. The droid was decapitated with its head on the seat. I asked Jatoy about it. He just smiled and replied, "A clone dropped by with it, said you'd need it."**

**I said, "Well, that distress signal did get out then. I thought for sure it wouldn't reach the Vetnor star-destroyer, I mean it was scrambled. I'll be back in a minute. By the way, I got that battle droid to use as a protocol droid and body guard. I just haven't reprogrammed him yet."**

**"Just like you, leaving the best for last," he says back.**

**"I know," I said, "but, hey, Anakin does it so it must work."**

**"Um, Tim," he replied, "Anakin is not the best role model ever. I mean, he's far to reckless and not vary cautious, he even interrupts his own padawan. If I had to pick a role model it would be Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

**"Ah," I said, "so we have different points of view."**

**"Well," he replied, "you haven't gone on missions with him have you?"**

**"No."**

**"So you don't know him well then, right?"**

**"Right."**

**"Then take a lesson from Tru Vield. He left Anakin because he knew what Anakin was really like. Maybe you should take a hint from that and find somebody else to admire."**

**I wondered what it was like to be a friend of 'The Chosen One' and even go on missions with him. I had looked up to Anakin even though I felt some of that fear that I had once had myself when I was a youngling. However, I knew that sharing all your fear with someone else would remove the fear that was held inside me.**

**I nodded to Jatoy and, deep in thought, jogged to my star saber and popped the lid. The droid inside looked so cunning and smart, yet I knew that deep down they were just another droid with man-made thoughts. I pulled the droid out of the fighter. It was really stuck in there, even though I had added an extra passenger seat.**

**Once on the ground I began the programming process. I started by using the force on the back of the droid pulling it off. Then I was confronted with the info box; it was turned off. I turned it on and began the process of reprogramming it. This is a long and tedious project of which is unnecessary to explain. After finally reprogramming the droid I pressed start up.**

**The droid shot into the opening position of almost all battle droids. I watch as it starts to stand up. I wait to see if it reaches for its blaster. I smile as he doesn't reach for it and instead says, "Hi, I'm unnamed."**

**"Hi," I say back, "I am named."**

**"HAHA," he says, "you are funny. I must take you to camp 9." I lunged and turned him off. Whew, I think, that was bad. I pulled the back off again and began to trace the wires and soon found a well concealed database on the bottom of the foot. I pulled it out. It was written in numese, I struggled and finally translated it. I just gave-up when I read, "Mark = no delete, Mark = Camp 9, Mark = Humor-chip."**

**I smiled and tried to find the chip and found it imbedded in the main programming database. I opened it and found the list of humor and found most of it mean. I reformed the droid into a humorous, confidant and smart battle droid. I found that since the info that made the droid loyal to the CIS was couldn't be deleted, I took out my lightsaber, the smooth grip, with its elegant clip and end.**

**The end was beautifully carved by my master to form his motto, "With the force, nothing is impossible." The clip reminded me of the time my oneness with the force was achieved by Yoda on his mission to Hoth, a small outlining system where nothing ever happened or will ever happen, except the time Yoda became a star. Thinking about that, made me think about my own oneness with the force, but my thoughts soon returned to lightsaber. The clip was a piece of art; carved by my own hands, it showed the force meeting a Jedi.**

**I wondered how my hands had carved something so beautiful on something so small. The button to ignite it was hidden and could only be seen if you looked at it from the exact 90o and at the right edge. However, after much practice, I was able to easily find it and ignite it in a half a second. The grip covered the whole lightsaber making it very comfortable to hold. Sometimes, a hand on it soothed my min; not only the grip, but the words inscribed on it. I had almost fallen asleep when X3 laid a hand on my shoulder.**

**"Are you OK sir," he asked, "you look kind of pale." Suddenly my stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten in two days.**

**I looked at the droid. Well I could do that later. After I had eaten, I walked back to the droid full and with renewed energy. I flicked aside my padawan braid, which had gotten in my face. I pulled the droid up and ignited my lightsaber. I destroyed the panel and turned on the droid. I watched with satisfaction as the droid started up. It stood straight up and said, "Hello, I am unnamed." I smiled and watched as the droid started to walk around. At last it reached out it's hand, saying, "What is your name?"**

**I grinned, "I am Jedi padawan Timothy Bee Barclay of the glorious Jedi Order and you are my droid."**

**"That is not possible I am owned by the Jedi Order not a Timothy Bee Barclay."**

**I sighed and flipped him off. I sat and meditated for hours on a possible way to fix it. Then all of a sudden I had it. Now that I knew what to do it, feeling guilty that I did not do any thing before, I opened the droid back up and typed in the new programming. Then, I restarted the droid. It activated, with a jolt it stood up I watched as it repeated its walk and then said, "Hello Master, I am not named. I seem unable, however, to remember your name."**

**I grinned so hard I felt my mouth was about to fall off, I said again, "I am Jedi padawan Timothy Bee Barclay of the glorious Jedi Order, and I am your master." I said this in a most dignified tone of voice, as if I was the Supreme Chancellor himself, not that I wanted to be him. The droid spoke in a different tone now "I respect you Jedi. I am your servant."**

**I giggled a little, "Your are not my servant; merely my droid. You need to spy on the Separatists who try to take my, altogether necessary, life."**

**The droid looked skeptical, even though droids can't show emotions. The droid said, "Who is that?" the droid asked. I tuned and saw X3 smiling in the door way.**

**He grinned, "So you reprogrammed a battle droid, huh?" I felt my smile disappear. Had he been standing there the whole time?**

**I replied "Yes. Oh, and have you been there long?"**

**He grinned larger. Finally, he said, "Yes I've been here long enough."**

**I watched X3 suddenly jerk and pull out his holo-net receiver. There appeared a cloaked figure...**


	4. Chapter 4: Order 66, Palpatine's Speech

Beta Read by Pheonix Skywalker

* * *

><p><strong>There appeared a cloaked figure, the one I remember to be in the holo-message to General Grievous. I stood and strained to hear. What I heard was, "Commit Order 66, destroy all Jedi." I activated my droid and whispered, "Here's a blaster, use it."<strong>

**I thrust a blaster into the droid's hands. He took it gingerly. I thanked the stars I left some of the battle programming. The droid looked at the blaster and said, "Why do I need this?"**

**I grimaced. "Just shoot anyone who tries to shoot me, come on."**

**I ran to Jatoy's room. Quickly I knocked on the door. I hoped it was not to late. I heard the clones starting to wake up and get dressed. I continued to knock until, at last, Jatoy, in his sleeping cap, emerged.**

**He looked like an old grandfather I used to know. I quickly told him the events that had happened and he got into day clothes faster than I thought possible. He pulled his lightsaber out from under his pillow and we rushed down the hall. There was the Tintanna leader with droidekas around him and Nute Gunray just saying goodbye. The Tintanna leader deactivated the holo-net receiver and looked up. To his great astonishment two Jedi were in the air and leaping at him. He screamed and yelled at the droids who all started firing well he ran off. "Kill them!" he screamed as he closed the door. Just then the clones came out in full body armor. By now we had landed and were trying to get away from the droids to our star-fighters. Then the Tintanna soldiers pored in and started to help fight the clones and us.**

**I whirled my lightsaber round and round deflecting all kinds of fire from two sides. It took me awhile to notice that the clones weren't shooting at us.**

**I had totally forgot my droid. Which had sauntered in blast armed and ready, remembering his orders he started to shoot at the other battle droids. The clones saw him and one almost shoot him but X3 hit the gun to point up and the bolt hit the ceiling. Finally we destroyed the droid and we moved on the Tintanna they immediately put down there weapons and fled.**

**Jatoy looked at me, we were both panting hard. Jatoy managed to say, "Well, that was some, work." I gave a thin smile. I looked at clones they lowered there blasters. I glanced at my droid; he too had lowered his blaster and was now looking at me. X3 walked over he held out his hand. I took it and shook it. Then he said, "I am loyal to the Jedi and to the Republic; there is nowhere I will not go with you sir."**

**The first thing that popped into my head was, what did I do to deserve this? The second thing was, "Thank you." Then I turned to Jatoy; he was obviously impressed. Though what he said next degraded that. "He does that to everyone."**

**He then shrugged his shoulders. It would have been a lot better if X3 had gone on his knees grabbed my hand and pledged his allegiance to me. X3 then walked back to his men. He then shook their hands and then walked back into the room. The men immediately formed a huddle and spoke to each other in low tones. Then one by one in single file they walked through there door. My droid walked over. I really ought to give a name. He asked if he did a good job. I smiled and said, "Yes. You did amazing. Thanks."**

**X3 came out of the dressing room. He was in clone officer clothes, the second time I had seen him without his helmet. Then Lick came out. I looked at them both; there was just the slightest of differences, not very noticeable. X3's hair had a different natural part then Lick's; his face was a lot more noble too.**

**X3's comm-link beeped and he reached up, pressed it, and nodded. Then looked at me. He must have seen I was looking back because he turned quickly. He nodded and then seemed in pain. In the most loyal, free, independent voice, he replied to whatever the question was- "No." He switched it off and then shot me a warm smile.**

**He walked over, "When I pledged that I would go everywhere with you, I made an everlasting promise. Nothing, even duty, can separate or break that. Not even an order from Emperor Palpatine." Just then Lick jerked much like X3 had just done, he nodded. Then seemed deep in thought, then he nodded again and went back into the room. Then X3 turned to where I was facing, the room where the clone had gone in.**

**The disturbance came just as Lock and Lotch came busting through the door. I ignited my lightsaber, deflecting the first blast. Jatoy ignited his lightsaber next and started to move forward. The place was already charred and burned by the last fight; now the bolts went wild, spewing everywhere. X3 drew his blaster with obvious pain. He began a spread of lasers with blaster. In doing so he shot Lock full in the chest.**

**I felt pain as Locks presence left. He was a friend and I was sorrowed. I had no time to mourn him though; Lotch became angry, and in his fury he shoot a flurry of blots. X3 staggered, and then fell. Lotch began to turn his blaster on me, turning it on full power. The blast was overwhelming and I found it difficult to block them all.**

**Then, Lick stepped around the corner and aimed his blaster, it was on full power: that was twenty bolts per second. The most ever handled was fourteen. I was either dead, or the greatest Jedi ever. Then as if in slow motion my droid rose from a vary well counseled place. He aimed and fired a direct bolt. Time slowed. A blaster dropped. A grunt, a shriek, a presence leaving. I felt saddened. Two of my friends, dead, forgotten the moment they hit the ground.**

**I made a promise, even while I was blocking the retreating bolts, to never forget them or their commitment, or let that ever happen again. It was the most sincere promise I ever made.**

**Jatoy deactivated his lightsaber and was kneeling by X3. I ran over. X3 was holding his hip area, and almost immediately I sighed in relief. It was not a fatal wound. I walked over to Lick and Lock and my worst fears were confirmed. My sorrow at having helped kill my own clones was immense. Even though they weren't really my clones, I still felt horrible. I had to mourn them, but when? There was life to plan out, three actually. It was over, what to do now? What to think? What to feel? What to know?**

**I was just about to voice my opinion when Jatoy's and my Jedi code receiver beeped. We both activated ours at the same time. "All Jedi return to the temple, all Jedi return to the temple," the voice of Anakin Skywalker called out. That made sense; if the clones were defected here then they probably were defected elsewhere to. And what safer place was there then the Temple. Jatoy ad I both shut off out comms, once again at the same time. Then we told X3 and my droid.**

**Suddenly a pain hit me and I felt like falling over. Instead I merely staggered. My head seemed to hear voices screaming, voices crying. It swam with possibilities of what could go wrong. Then, all of a sudden, the voices were silenced. I sat down along with Jatoy, holding my head. I looked at X3 and noticed he was knocked out. I knew I had to take care of him.**

**I then spotted a bacta tank, in the one place you wouldn't expect to find it: trash cruncher. I looked at Jatoy and he was looking at me. We both lifted the tank with the force. Slowly, we willed it to move towards us. It creaked and groaned; it was an old model and not well made. As soon as we put it down, we turned it on. The pumping sound began with a screech and a sucking sound. I watched as chamber began to fill. We gently lifted X3 with the force and dropped him in, the oxygen mask flying to him as he dropped. He fell in with a slight jolt. I called to my droid and asked him to operate the medical controls. He nodded (I really have to give him a name) and went to work. I went to the room I rented and sat on the bed to meditate.**

**I got an idea. I opened my holo-transmitter and called the temple. There was no answer so I called again, and the Council Room appeared. The scene that met my eyes was not what I expected. The chairs were empty, and younglings were behind them. They rose and one of them steps out.**

**"There is too many of them. What shall we do?" he asked. Skywalker stepped into the scene. Jatoy comes in and mentioned that we should leave for Coruscant right away; it went in one ear and out the other.**

**Jatoy noticed what I was doing and watched the holo behind me. He gasped. Anakin Skywalker was killing the younglings. I felt I had to turn it off; the pain was overwhelming. But then, just as I was about to, I didn't. Anakin killed the last youngling in the room. He turned around and kneeled when he was finished with his horrible task. I was puzzled for a second; then a figure stepped in to the picture.**

**The black cloak, the long cowl, the message X3 got, and the message on the frigate. This was a sith, and Anakin Skywalker was bowing to him. I felt enraged. Our chosen one was kneeling to a sith! My anger rose impossibly more. He was my role model, my idol! I had always wanted to be noticed by him. Now, he was a Sith.**

**The figure spoke. "You have done well, Lord Vader." I finally found the will to shut it Vader was actually Anakin Skywalker, who was a sith. Oh dear. This was a heck of a lot worse. I looked up at Jatoy, but his usual blank expression was gone. He was as white as a sheet, maybe even whiter.**

**He opened his mouth to speak, "Their dead, all of them dead." he sounded sick to his stomach.**

**I stared him then said, "What should we do now? Anakin is a sith and the temple will probably be in flames. What should we do?" I put my head in my hands and wept bitterly.**

**Jatoy swallowed hard. He looked at me. "We need to return to the temple."**

**I nodded. If there was anything they could do, they would do it. My droid picked that moment to walk in. He immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. "Sorry if interrupted, but, X3 is better." I stood up shaking, trying to hide it. Unfortunately, my droid spotted it immediately. "Is every thing all right sir?" He asked in his well to do voice.**

**I looked at him. I tried to sound normal, but I couldn't. I said, "Everything is just fine." My voice cracked a lot making me sound like an old woman. He noticed this again, to my great embarrassment. However, he didn't say anything. He just shook his head before leaving.**

**I turned to where Jatoy was, but he wasn't there. I looked outside. I saw him; he was talking to X3. I slowly walked over there, knowing what he was saying since X3 had just turned as white as a sheet. He turned to me, obviously in pain at the recent events. I suddenly had an idea.**

**"To learn current events and the cause of said events, what do we usually do?"**

**"Umm, we ask, sir?" X3 guessed.**

**"Nope," I shook my head.**

**"We call headquarters?" my droid suggested.**

**"Not that either," I said gravely, "especially since the Republic wants us dead."**

**Jatoy spoke up. "We use the holo net!"**

**"Exactly," I immediately replied.**

**"Jatoy where is your battle station holo-projector?"**

**"Lets see here." he looked up. "On the leaders command deck, above the cafeteria."**

**"Great," I said. "I'll need you… X3? X3?" X3 turned, a small grin on his face.**

**"You gentlemen won't need to do that." he pointed toward the turbo lift. He smiled. "We can each take our fighters!"**

**I looked at Jatoy who was looking quite amused. I quickly whispered to him. "Ummm… how do we plan to get out of here? The area where our fighters are stored has no opening except through the bunker."**

**"There's a door that spaces a whole wall. It will open once given the right command codes." I nodded. Jatoy and X3 were about to go when my droid said, "Wait! Sorry to intrude but, ah, what's the plan?"**

**The light from the explosion was nearly blinding, and I doubted Lotch ever made it out. As I flew up into the sky, I activated the holo-record I had managed to slip out of the projector as we finished setting the charges.**

**I watched the clip again.**

**"Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition. For a thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the Separatists. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within.**

**The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures.**

**The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds.**

**The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution!**

**By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law.**

**Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed.**

**We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space.**

**Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come.**

**The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example.**

**The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining.**

**We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today."**

**I closed the clip after hearing the speech for what felt like the millionth time.**

**The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army? What was all this about?" Then I remembered; the now Emperor Palpatine was a sith. So he would be that ridiculous. I mean, the Jedi had been Supreme Chancellors themselves, yet, they never took advantage of the Republic. They had never done anything to harm it either. I pondered this awhile.**

* * *

><p>PLEASE Review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: X5

**Beta Read by Pheonix Skywalker**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey." Jatoy said over the comm. "Isn't that an old ship? I think that was the fighter during the Sith Wars. Am I correct?"<strong>

"**Yes, in a way," I answered. "However, this is very heavily modified. Its design flaws were fixed by some guy with to much time on his hands. It also sports four heavy laser cannons, an ion cannon, and two proton torpedo launchers with three torpedoes per launcher."**

**"You must have a lot of spare time to do all that tinkering."He said.**

**"To tell you the truth, I hardly did any of that. Almost all of it was done by my second mate R2-T8. He also added a passenger seat and lengthened the ship by two meters. It carries three weeks supplies that can be lengthened by outer pods."**

**"Where did you get all that stuff?"**

**"Well, I got most of it from the lower layers of Coruscant. The ion cannon came with it and the laser cannons I found on a crashed shuttle." I said, absentmindedly.**

**"I thought the lower layers were restricted? Were did you find time to get it all?"**

**"Yeah, they are unless you're on a mission, and I found the time to do it. Well, sometimes on missions, sometimes during the night hours, it depended on what he needed."**

**"What who needed?" he murmured.**

**"My droid of course!" I replied, as if it was perfectly normal.**

**"Oh… oh, say, did you mange to get the clip?"**

**"Yes, I'll send it to you." I began to ask where we could possibly go next when I was interrupted in mid-sentence.**

**"Unidentified ships state your type, business, and current destination." It came through the comm like a volcano that popped up out of the ocean.**

**"Hey! Mind your own business," I yelled over the comm as I looked at my sensors. There was a correllian corvette and two gunships just going down to the planets surface.**

**Jatoy's voice said, "You don't need to know our type, business, or current destination."**

**The clone immediately responded. "We don't need to know your type, business, or current destination." he replied in a dreamy voice.**

**I wondered why anyone would want to have an army of mind-trick-able guys, especially if the only guys who can do that are the guys you're chasing.**

**"This is X5," uh-oh, he's probably not mind-trick-able. "Surrender your ships, this is an order from Emperor Palpatine." I quickly did a check on the new ships. Three Republic Cruisers with a three Correllian Corvette escorts, not counting the other corvette. I thought that was a little to much for even me to stand against and Jatoy's ship had only minimal guns. I knew it was definitely not enough to stand up against three corvettes.**

**"This is X3." X3's voice came over the comm. I grinned, thinking that we were now safe. "I demand that you shut down your guns and tell us your type, business, and destination."**

**"Oh, hi X3! Surrender your ship now under penalty of death."**

**I gulped; I hadn't expected this twist. "Hey," I said, "and what right do you have to come barging in like this asking annoying questions?"**

**"Stranger, stay out. This is Imperial business," X5 replied.**

**Now this was great. He didn't even know that I was his most dangerous threat, or even that I was a threat at all. I sent an encoded message to Jatoy. He immediately turned straight toward the stars and I followed. I shot away and turned around, blasting one of the corvettes to slag. Two escape pods were launched. They immediately were picked up by the largest corvette.**

**"Unidentified ship!" X5 shouted over the comm. "Identify yourself!"**

**I kept my comm turned off, focusing on blasting the corvette, but I had only gotten one shot though before it put up its shields. I tried to spin through; the lasers they poured out. The other two corvettes had come up while the cruisers went after Jatoy's ship. I received an encoded message just as Jatoy launched into hyperspace.**

**Opening the message, Jatoy appeared on my image caster. "Timothy, use these coordinates to reach us, 89173..." I swerved to left as one of the corvettes tried to use a tractor beam in an attempt to get me in their clutches. I fired one of my torpedoes at it, exploding on the source. I did another scan. Only one other ship had a tractor beam, and it was offline.**

**I blasted like crazy on that ship; then my shields started to go. I ducked out of there quick and headed straight toward the stars. Just as I reached for the hyperspace lever, my ship lurched and screeched as it tried to get away from the tractor beam.**

**I managed to turn the ship around to point my guns at the source. Then, X5's voice boomed out over the comm. "You can't win." he said cruelly.**

**I smiled. 'but there are alternatives to fighting,' - Obi-Wan's voice seemed to come from nowhere.**

**I fired a torpedo. It made impact, but the shield absorbed it. I squinted as the corvette aimed all of its guns at me. I did a check on my ship; apparently my droid had returned the shields to full power. But even that would barely stand up against that kind of firepower.**

**I thought about what Obi-Wan had said since it seemed to fit this occasion. I devised a plan. As I was brought in I jettisoned my one and only escape pod. I had forgotten my battle droid behind me.**

**He now spoke, sounding almost angry. "Well that ruins any chance of our escape!" I was startled and momentarily shaken. I turned around and faced him, explaining my plan quickly. He immediately gave his support with little arguing.**

**I leapt out of my ship as my droid sat down in the pilot's seat. I crept across the room to the doors and opened all of them. Then I snuck forward until I heard voices ahead. I peered into the command deck. I saw X5; he was talking to someone, and I immediately felt a dark presence of the man receiving the message.**

**"I will take care of him personally. There is no way he can escape." I gasped quietly. All the clones looked different. I remembered their new names. Stormtroopers.**

**I saw the beam controller was manned by one person. I crept back, and stumbled into a closet with stormtrooper outfits. I smiled. This was going to be easier than I thought. I put one on; it fit almost perfectly. I walked into the room and purposely passed X5 to see who he was talking to.**

**It was a man (I could sense that) and he wore a long black cape. He seemed to be clothed in black. His breath was raspy a little scary. I stared in amazement. I took an extra data-card I had brought with me and slipped it into the comm recorder, sneaking around X5 with the force.**

**Then, with as much stealth as possible, I went over to the tractor beam man and mind tricked him. He walked moments later, thinking that he had to check on the garbage mashers. I shut down the tractor beam. Then, X5 turned. He began to give orders, obviously to take care of my ship. I felt my grin widen if possible; they would scan it and find nothing. As X5 left the room with at least twenty stormtroopers, I felt only a little nervous..**

**"Hey, Juniper! I mean CT-9567." a clone was talking to me. I immediately hoped he couldn't tell that I wasn't Juniper, whoever that was. "Isn't weird? I mean just yesterday you and I were piloting some senator's ship; now we have to chase Jedi. I just don't get it! I only met one of them once, an Obi-Wan Kenobi. He seemed so calm and collected. Juniper, I have to tell you the truth. If a Jedi came on board, like this one now, I wouldn't have the heart to kill him."**

**I grinned with satisfaction. I said in a clones voice, "I agree completely! That's why I turned off the tractor beam."**

**"Really?" he sounded surprised. "I never would have the guts to do what you did, but they don't even know that the tractor beam is down yet."**

**"Well," I said, "there's the comm and all I have to do is press this button."**

**I whispered into the com, "Hey, umm, droid, don't open the cockpit for any one else. It is necessary. Be careful; I don't want them to have to blast you."**

**"You're not a clone," the stormtrooper asked, "are you?"**

**"No." I said. "I am the Jedi they're after."**

**"Well then, where's Juniper?"**

**"He went to check the garbage mashers." The other man tilted his head to one side, looking slightly puzzled.**

**"I see. What are you doing?"**

**I had just removed the data card. "Removing a card I stuck into the computer database. It'll help me avoid any imperial warships."**

**"Well," he said, "there is X5. Maybe you can explain it to him once I tell him that I found you."**

**I waved my hand, "You never saw me."**

**He looked at me blankly. "I never saw you."**

**I walked right up to X5; he was scratching his head. I once again used the Jedi Mind Trick.**

**"You destroyed the Jedi."**

**"I destroyed the Jedi."**

**I walked to my ship and looked it over. They didn't even open the hatch! Then I remembered; the hatch only opened if the astromech droid let you. As I ran to the cockpit, the hatch opened and I leapt in. I turned on the engine and deflector shields.**

**As I shot out of the hanger the guns on the ship swerved to shoot me down. But, with the power of the Force, I was able to dodge the lasers. I quickly typed in the coordinates that Jatoy gave me and, with the pull of a lever, I was shooting through hyperspace...**


	6. Chapter 6: Ryloth, Darth Vader

**Since I was in hyperspace, I put that clip in the recorder. In a few minutes the Dark Figure appeared again. "X5 I want you and X4 to go to Rinn, there I want you to destroy the Jedi and X3," I grinned. Then a clone appeared, "yes Lord Vader," I almost fell back in surprise, the guy in the black suit was Vader, and Vader was Anakin Skywalker.**

**Anakin was now in a very dark situation, possibly the worst he'd ever been in. Well what else would you call having to rasp and wheeze all day? I tried to make connections, Anakin had killed the younglings, then he appeared not two days latter wearing a mask wheezing and trying to kill us. Didn't he have any heart? Well I guess not, I mean how many sith have come back from the dark side, two and they were younglings. Well at least in the last twenty years. I don't do very well in the history department. I don't intend to be like Master Jocasta Nu. My walls started to beep, I reached forward and pulled the lever.**

**As I launched out of hyperspace and hooked up with Jatoy I thought about it. Jatoy sounded relived that I had gotten out safely and with no accidents. I told him about Anakin, I mean Vader. He really didn't sound surprised, he had felt a tremor and he had felt the pain. I had not; I wondered how force-sensitive I really was. I had never felt a tremor so maybe I had felt it I just didn't know it. I had convinced myself of this.**

**I continued to play out my troubles out loud and with the com on. I had not noticed. I was still thinking out loud when Jatoy broke in, "Timothy you still have the com on." I jerked up, "Oh, ahh, sorry I was, ahh, thinking."**

**"Well," Jatoy said back, "your plan might work, if we had two AT-PTs it would work, but, as you and I know well ninety percent of the galaxy's AT-PTs were taken aboard OUTBOUND flight, and the few ones left are rusting away in some landfill."**

**I began to think. True, but we still had those jump-speeders to get to the landfills. I proposed my idea, Jatoy took it with surprise, "I didn't mean literally Timothy, I meant that's probably the state of things."**

**I grinned saying, "Well, I know where we can; borrow some." I smiled broader.**

**His mouth dropped open, my surprise was complete. And little did he know where I was going to take him.**

**After I banked in Jatoy's larger ship; I barely fit in the hanger; I proceeded to tell him my plan. He nodded now and then. I was interrupted midway by my droid, "Ahh sir, your ship has a tracer on it, sir." My eyes widened I yelled, "blow it up now! This is not going to stop us, it must not stop us!" by now even Jatoy looked worried, however about the wrong thing.**

**"Timothy," he said softly, "don't yell, it wasn't the droids fault, and that was very uncalled for."**

**I nodded and apologized, "Sorry," in my most sympathetic voice. I then preceded to my ship, which I called, THE MALCOLM, for my former master. I felt a twinge of pain, I hadn't thought about him for a long time. I could almost feel his watery skin, and see his long old face and hear his voice. I remembered the time when we had gone to Ryloth for survival training. We had so much fun there. I remembered building a snow wampa on the winter side, and watching the clone come out of the tunnel and scream, blasting it to bits.**

**I had so much left to learn; and then he had died. On that fateful day, the day I was left to my own world, with only myself to lean on. I stayed in meditation for days, pondering my future. Then I was called to this asteroid in the middle of no where to destroy this base. Then Anakin… Anakin… Anakin… I had seen him fly by my master as he was killed, he could have saved him… I had seen him kill thirteen maybe fourteen younglings… I had seen him, without regret, ordering Jatoy, X3, and I to be murdered on site. For something we didn't do, that was made up by Palpatine…**

**Palpatine… He had seduced Anakin to the Dark Side.. He had corrupted the senate… He had spread lies about the Jedi… He had let Anakin kill the Jedi at the temple. No he told Anakin to kill them.**

**I wanted my revenge, badly, and I was going to get it. "Umm sir," my droid broke into my thoughts again, "Jatoy says the ship is ready to move for Ryloth when you say it is." I stopped. We needed those four PTs. But, I needed revenge more. I raced up the stairs toward the command deck yelling behind me, "I'll be right back." I raced up the stairs even though the turbo-lifts would be faster. I quickly convinced Jatoy that we needed to kill the Sith in order to live peacefully. I smiled as Jatoy pulled the lever and we launched into hyperspace…**

**Meanwhile else where in the galaxy…**

**Darth Vader walked in his new suit, clones from all around were giving him reports of dead Jedi. He felt no regret. He only felt pain that he had killed Padme'. One clone stepped up, he was in charge of Courasount security. He began his report, C6 "Lord Vader, we have cracked down on possible Jedi hiding places, also an unidentified ship has just launched out of hyperspace. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted of the ****Rinn Colony of Joustin, it is supposed to hold Jedi." This report interested him, "Very well commander, let them land, give no appearance that you know they are Jedi, bring them to me."**

**"Yes Lord Vader," he bowed respectfully and left his presence. Vader ordered the rest of the clones away he would wait, he could always wait…**

_ Sorry to leave you hanging but the next part is pretty big and i'll need like enough room for 4,000 words so get ready... "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	7. Chapter 7: Darth Vader, Dagobah

**Back at the ship…**

**I walked down the ramp, Jatoy, X3 and I were dressed as merchants, however underneath we wore our robs. My droid was covered with silver plates to look like a protocol droid. The stormtroopers outside the ramp said, CL7 "We will take you to your hotel room." Jatoy waved his hand, "that will not be needed." CL7 The clone jerked, I almost crushed him out of caution. Then the clone nodded and said, "That will not be needed." Then he straightened, "Your ID is old and must be updated, follow us."**

**I rolled my eyes. We followed them inside the fortress. We went straight toward the center of the complex. I felt foreboding even as they opened the door and there appeared, Darth Vader.**

**There he stood possibly 8 feet tall wheezing and rasping repeatedly. I yanked my merchants clothes off in a second and threw them at the wall. Jatoy did the same thing. We both ignited our lightsabers and dispatched the troopers. My droid's orders were to shoot anyone that shot at me. X3 hung back.**

**Jatoy and I circled Vader once, twice, even tree times before he attacked. He launched him self off the wall at, me! I fended off his blows barely. Jatoy rushed forward, only to be thrown off a wall in to an advancing squad of troopers. My anger increased I parried blows more precisely. I struggled to resist the urge to crack him in two.**

**Jatoy had eliminated the stormtroopers with my droid and X3. They turned their fire and lightsaber on Vader. He seemed not even interested in them. As him fended off my blows. He then lifted me off the ground with the force and began to choke me. My first thought was to try and open up my throat and breath. My second thought was throw him across the room. I did, with surprising results. He flew across the room leapt off it corkscrewing at the same time. His lightsaber a blur of motion.**

**I stepped aside, and almost got slashed in half. Jatoy saved me when Vader kicked my lightsaber up and almost impaled me. Jatoy and I quickly briskly fought him. I leapt over Vader and attacked him from behind. He threw Jatoy across the room into another squad of stormtroopers. I parried a blow that came from over Vader's head. I was just about to spin away when a commander walked in as if we weren't there at all. "Lord Vader," he said, "the Emperor wishes you to contact him." I looked at Vader, he was expressionless. Then he said as he clashed with me again, "I'll be there in a minute commander."**

**The commander nodded and walked out, I was very annoyed.**

**I grabbed him through the force and threw him into the other wall. That left the door open for escape.**

**I leaped for the door, Vader just watched. My droid ran behind me, X3 behind him and Jatoy behind him. On Courasount there were lots of places to hide. But, I didn't want to hide. I wanted revenge. I turned and forced Vader into an oncoming squad of troopers. The stormtroopers were already firing and I thought for sure Vader would be killed.**

**He wasn't. He stood up the troopers still firing at us missing by miles. X3 and my droid kept the troopers occupied. I had no intension of letting Vader go, but I had to. A squad of the legendary 501 legion was coming. If the whole legion wasn't.**

**I grabbed my droid by the hand and lifted him up with the force. Then using the force I ran very fast the droid on my back. X3 was running fast to. But, not as fast as the Jedi. I smiled. As Jatoy cut thru the dura-steel another squad of elite troops poured out in to the hall. I deflected only when necessary to save someone including my droid. I had just saved X3 again when I saw Vader coming down the hall. I felt fear as his dark presence filled the room.**

**Jatoy was almost done, Vader's lightsaber ignited, the red glow filled the room. The chill of fear rang through out building. Jatoy had only an inch or two left. Vader's evil presence seemed to encourage the stormtroopers. Vader continued to walk forward. It seemed like the longest hallway in the world.**

**I lifted my lightsaber in preparation. Jatoy finished. Vader reached me. We clashed. Again and again we parried and attacked neither one of us with advantage. X3 and my droid were thru the hole now. Vader suddenly gained the upper hand and his attacks more brutal. I used the force, but he seemed immovable.**

**I did a back flip through the hole and fell the twenty meters down to the ground. Jatoy and I embraced quickly and then we ran to our cruiser there was yet another squad of troopers. But, Jatoy, X3, my droid and I took care of them pretty quick. We scanned our ship for any foreign signal and found none. I quickly started up my fighter and Jatoy started up his Delta, leaving my droid and X3 to command the ship. I quickly launched out and began to hold off fighters until X3 could type in coordinates.**

**As Jatoy and I battled the clones, when a star destroyer, the largest I had ever seen, popped out of hyperspace. I quickly scanned it. It had twelve tractor beams and was very heavily armed. I swerved as its heavy firepower began to fly all across space. An ion cannon barely missed Jatoy's cruiser. I blasted the ion cannon into nothing. I saw other star destroyers coming from to aid there friend. There were four of them.**

**I had absolutely no chance of winning. I told Jatoy and X3 this, and they agreed we should head for Ryloth immediately. I want to blow up this one Star destroyer, but Jatoy wouldn't let me. So we left Courasount to go to Ryloth.**

**My thoughts wandered well we were in hyperspace. Jatoy and I hadn't been able to get back in the cruiser before we jumped into hyperspace so I was able to think out loud without being disturbed. I thought about Vader, the Emperor, X3, Jatoy, my droid and even Yoda. I didn't know where to go next after Ryloth so I uploaded a holographic map. I began to feel around the miniature galaxy, using the force to guide me. I stopped at an open place, a place that was empty. It was black, no stars or anything. I wondered.**

**Even though it looked like there was nothing there, I knew there was. The force had put my finger there and that's where I would go.**

**Even now, many light-years away…**

**Jedi Grand Master Yoda looked over his new home. It was cold, damp and mushy. But, he could deal with it. He had been here before, he knew how to deal with the climate, the terrain, the even Children of Hunger.**

**Yoda stepped back inside his home. He would wait for his time to teach young Skywalker. Qui-Gon appeared to his right. "Strange," was all Qui-Gon said. Yoda looked up, his soft eyes looking into those of Qui-Gon's. "I sense it," Yoda said, "someone will soon be coming, however, Skywalker it will not be, not for years, will it be." Qui-Gon seemed disappointed, but of course he wasn't. Yoda walked to the fire. He stared into it, shaping it into dragons and ships.**

**"No," Jinn said, "it is a padewan and knight, Timothy Barclay is the padewan. Jatoy Kui, is the knight."**

**Yoda nodded, he turned to look at Qui-Gon. He said, "be prepared for them we must, hmm… much pride do I sense, in the padewan." Qui-Gon nodded...**

**Did I hook you guys? Did I? I hope so, i got a review saying X3 needs to be included more and he will be in the next one... Which will have spideys... "Timothy Bee Barclay"**


	8. Chapter 8: Jedi Malcolm, Dagobah

_Auther Note: Sorry for not updating at all, it's been like 8 months. In truth I forgot bout this site. Then only recently I re-found it and now have begun uploading the next parts in the Life of Timothy Bee Barclay._

_ "Timothy Bee Barclay"_

**Back at the ship…**

**I looked over the landscape, the lava was moving like a river on the right. On the left the wind was howling and snow was blasting across the ground and in the air. We were all supplied with environment suits that were supposed to fit, even my droid. I put mine on, the weight was almost unbearable. I looked at Jatoy, he seemed perfectly calm. X3's suit was a little interesting, it didn't need a helmet so he looked like a fat clone. My droid looked even skinnier in the child's suit that was given to him.**

**I smiled as he said, ****"Ahh, sir I am made to withstand temperatures from 500 below zero to 500 above. My tempo scans say that there it is only 198 on the hot side and 412 below on the cold side. Which side are we going on?"**

**I looked at each side and I chose the hot side. I began to crawl down the Cliffside, using the force to find footholds, and using my green lightsaber to cut footholds for my less force-sensitive droid. As soon as I thought this I knew the name I would give my droid. I smiled, I was content to wait for whatever lay before us. I soon found the entrance to a cave, which to my surprise was the junkyard which had the AT-PTs in it. I yelled this up to them, they nodded and continued to climb down. I soon found the scraped PTs down at the back of the cave.**

**My droid came in, he took one look around and then got busy making something. I used the force to lift the PTs up into a standing position. I assessed the damage, and besides the fact the one of them had a slightly burned leg they were fine. By now Jatoy and X3 had reached us. X3 studied one after the other. He stopped at the one with the burnt leg and said, ****"We can't take this one, its environment shield is beyond repair, it's leg is to heavily burned to walk anyways."**

**I let that one fall to the ground. Just then Jatoy squealed in delight. I grimaced. I wanted to see but, I was concentrated on lifting the AT-PTs toward the entrance. Jatoy began to describe his find, "It's four battle droids, and their all in good shape." I smiled slightly, then Jatoy continued, "They weren't even shot at, they were deactivated." I put down the PTs and faced Jatoy, "Give me one of their heads." ****"Ok here," he handed me the droid head. I activated its holo head and I found were it was deactivated, from Mustafar. I scrolled thru its records. I came upon one transmission, one of the last ones sent to it. ****"The War is over, I**

**My mouth flew open. The war was over. I no longer needed to fight battle droids. This is great, I can finally hang up my lightsaber. Well of course I would keep my peace keeping job just the same. And I guess I wouldn't be able to hang my lightsaber up, because Jedi don't retire.**

**"Jatoy," I said, "the war may be over for the Re… I mean, Empire, but we still have to fight, for our lives."**

**"Yeah," he said well he shrugged, "but, we can all have body guards."**

**I rolled my eyes. I turned to my droid he had put together a strange weapon that had a likeness to a lightsaber. I cocked my head in bewilderment. Then my eyes widened as my droid flipped a switch and a bronze blade shot forth. ****Jatoy whispered, "wow."**

**My droid looked upon his work with pride. ****He said, "I made it myself, I'm a Jedi."**

**I thought of my master, Jedi Master Howerty Malcolm, calamari species. Right then and there I knew what my droids name was, "hay droid," this is what I used to call him, "I bestow a name upon you, Jedi Malcolm." ****Jatoy shouted, "you can't do that, he doesn't have the force." ****I turned, "I can name my droid anything I want, just like I named my astronomic droid, TC-43." X3 smiled, "it's going to be hard to call a droid a Jedi." ****My droids response was very fitting, "thanks master I didn't think that I would actually be called a Jedi."**

**Jatoy was fuming. I found that he needed some time alone with me. He walked over to me and said, ****"Well you may have control over what we do with what we have, but I get to chose our next destination." ****My smile disappeared, we needed to go to the area the force showed me, but did it show him as well? His smile became apparent, ****"And our destination is here," he showed me the exact same place the force had showed me. His grin grew.**

**I smiled and said, "Well it is apparent that the force is strong in both of us." His smirk disappeared faster then mine did. His skin began to quiver across his skin, to someone else it would appear that he was trembling uncontrollably. Then Yoda appeared, of course it wasn't Yoda. Just Jatoy in his shape. He said, ****"hmm. Yoda will we find there, sure of this I am." I nodded and Jatoy turned into his normal shape. He and I returned to the others. My droid had reprogrammed the other droid faster then I had, it was the same programming except different in some ways.**

**I told them that we needed to leave, and that we needed to take the At-Pt's with us. These droid did their work as they should, but, they were very quite. Their main job was to be bodyguard to Jatoy, but they also did other things as well.**

**After we refueled, the local leader being a friend of the Jedi, we left for the open space which the force had showed us. After leaving real space I went to my data pad. On it I downloaded the 20 fighting styles there were and powered off Malcolm. I installed them with a little difficulty. I reactivated him. He turned to me and said, ****"thank you master for the new programming." ****I nodded gave him a little smile and then said, "Malcolm, I gave you this programming not just to protect me, but to protect yourself to. You now have a secret compartment in your left side, that is were you are to store you lightsaber." He nodded and opened the slot, slipping in the lightsaber almost unnoticed.**

**I smiled, he would soon be no longer just a droid. After I downloaded the programming he would be able to think and feel, possibly even have emotional reactions. I grinned at the thought.**

**Then I thought of our ultimate goal to defeat the Emperor. Then one of Jatoy's 'bodyguards' came up to me and said, ****/BODY1 ****"Jatoy wishes your presence in the meditation chamber." I nodded and with Malcolm right at my heels we left for the room the droid had said that Jatoy wanted us in.**

**We arrived just as X3 came out, he had a slightly puzzled expression on his face. He nodded at us and left for the cockpit area. I went in. Jatoy was standing in the middle of the room his arms folded and his expression grim. He waved at the door before my droid could come in, however I had a homing beacon with life signs and audio/video feed. He would be able to see and hear what I did, a safety measure I had added.**

**Jatoy unfolded his arms and with his left one came a lightsaber. He asked, ****"May we spar?" ****I was momentarily surprised. Then with my usual air of confidence I said, "Yes, why not," it was a rhetorical question. He set his lightsaber for train mode and ignited it. I pulled out mine, set it for train mode, and then I ignited it.**

**He began the duel with an upward slash movement that was supposed to knock my lightsaber away. I blocked underneath it to encourage its upward slice, and to knock it away from my neck. I used his momentary surprise to slice low at his legs. He flipped up and came down bringing down his lightsaber with as much strength as possible in an attempt to dislodge my head.**

**I attacked using the lightsaber form of Ataru. He defended with his excellent Soresu, which must have been his favorite form. He suddenly switched to Makashi and I had to defend with my own limited knowledge of Soresu. He executed a saber swarm with very proficient strikes. I was again using Ataru and seemed to be pushing him back. He surprised me with a fake downward slash followed almost instantly by a sai movement, but instead of going for the legs he brushed my neck bruising it slightly and ending the fight.**

**We bowed and then he launched into a lecture on lightsaber dueling. He kept coming back to my lack of knowledge of Soresu. I defended my use of it, "My master always said to use Soresu as a last resort when the enemy was in your inner circle." He shook his head, ****"suit yourself, but if the enemy is in your inner circle then you had better master the form for that area if you want to live" he said then he waved his hand and the door opened. My droid was still standing there. I walked out. Over the com we heard X3 say, "approaching destination." ****]]**

**5758 (1000 9) ****I looked out the view-port There was a planet all right. I quickly created the planet in the right spot on my holo-map. I quickly scanned the planet for technology. The planet was bare of it except in one spot, and it wasn't a spaceport. I asked Jatoy if I could do a recon mission in that area. He, for once, agreed. I left the ship with confidence. For my co-pilot I had X3. He began to tell me what Jatoy had taught him. Apparently Jatoy had been teaching X3 more about the force.**

**As we approached the spot I felt an unusual strength in the force. It wasn't good and it wasn't bad, just there. X3 slowly landed the Starsaber. I got out and immediately covered my nose. The computers were right about breathable air. But, they obviously didn't know that you couldn't breath through the nose here. ****said, ****"Do I smell cooking, general?" I nodded, awed by the fact he could smell anything in this rot pile. X3 and I crept forward, in the distance we saw a small house. I could see in the near distance a crashed escape pod, I had guessed that this was how whatever was got here.**

**As we approached it the force changed to a light side feeling. I went to the door of the hut and there I saw him. There was Grand Jedi Master Yoda sitting, meditating on a rug. I watched breathlessly as slowly he turned around.**

**"Welcome, you are," were the first words he said, "short, your stay, must be." ****He said like a fact. I looked at him, he was old with age. His head was wrinkled with time. I answered him, "Yes," I said in awe. I must admit I didn't think that I would see Yoda ever again.**

**Yoda turned around, his wisdom poured forth like a geyser from the ground. I almost was overcome with emotion. X3 steeped in through the door, he was astonished and frightened his blaster flew to his hand. ****His blaster almost fired, but, it flew up and shoot into the ceiling. ****"Do not shoot, I mean you no harm," Yoda seemed to plead. ****I remembered that the clones had betrayed the Jedi.**

**I quickly burst in, "X3 this is a friend of mine, actually he's kind of my… my… boss!" Yoda's face tightened slightly, ****"Everyone, an individual is he." ****This seemed to have nothing to do with what I had said, but with Yoda you never could tell. It probably had something to do with the future. X3 relaxed, he put his blaster away, for now anyways.**

**Jatoy rang on my com, ****"what do you see down there?" ****I lifted my arm to my chin, "nothing really, just swamps and a hut and well we found him," I said this being unable to think of a reasonable title for him. ****"What," he said loudly, "you found him, your senses aren't as clouded as I thought they were."**

**The insult carried far and I quickly turned of my com. Yoda said, ****"pride, clouds you vision it does, being self-centered destroys you, self-rejection is the way of the Jedi, living for others is our way, the way of the Jedi." X3 took his helmet and smiled slightly, he was older then me and taller. His hair was brown and his eyes were the same color. Normally I wouldn't care, but for some reason I noticed.**

**I turned my com back on Jatoy was saying, "I'm coming down there Timothy, wait for me." ****"Ok, come down slowly its really messy down here." ****"Right, coming in now," ****he said even as we heard a vroom and a repulser-lifts activating. The ground shook slightly, which was surprising for a planet with such swampy lands.**

**I walked out and was surprised at how close Jatoy landed his fighter. I walked up slowly toward it. The lip popped and Jatoy in a tight black robe and battle vest. He bowed to Master Yoda and then said to X3 and I, ****"you two scout the woods, I want to have a description of this planet, the animals on it and their life cycles." ****Unable to squeeze out of the task I dutifully stepped in to the forests of Dagobah. I heard X3 following me. I used the force to sense creatures and learn about them without actually going near them, which could be deadly.**

**I sensed it just before it came. A tree suddenly came to life and rushed forward, its shape like that of a huge spider. It's sharp legs carrying it swiftly across the ground. More trees launched out and ran towards us. X3 drew his blaster, his first shoot leveled one. I drew my lightsaber and ignited it, the green blade lighting the area.**

**The first spider reached me and I leapt and slashed it through. More spiders were coming, they were faster and only knee-high X3's shoots rang through swamp attracting even more of them. We were surrounded and completely cut off from each other and escape. The spiders charged, there were thousands of them. I had faced thousands of battle droid before and won, but this was different. These were faster, harder to kill, and they could direct themselves into waves and were able to think.**

**X3 was swarmed, his blaster was going off crazy. I flipped over and slashed and burned my way to him. He was covered in the knee-high ones and bigger ones were approaching. I hoped their wasn't a king, these creatures were huge. I leapt over two of them that had blocked my way, slashing them in the process. I reached him, his armor was holding them off for now. I slashed four of them off. I used the force to rip the rest off.**

**They retaliated, I wasn't wearing any helmet and my hands were bare. They charged mercilessly, their aim on me now. I slashed, cut, burned and charred all who opposed me. Just then a huge tree farther in the forest came to life, it was huge, about as large twenty meters high. Its stinger was huge, its legs could inject poison to kill humans, and me. As I battled the littler ones I used a force push and threw them off of me and moved all of the ones around me.**

**They bumped each other and soon they had turned on each other. The big one soon had killed the rest of the littler ones and turned on me I threw my lightsaber at it. It grabbed the blade out of the and threw it into the ground. Then it stepped on it and it turned off and fell on its side. I used the force to get it and I tried to ignite it. But when the spider stepped on it, it knocked the jewel out of alignment and so it wouldn't ignite.**

**I tried to run but while I was standing in one place my boots had gotten a lot of muck on them. I had to walk away. The huge spider raised its legs and slammed them into the ground where I just had been, I had Jedi leaped into the air. X3 pour a barrage of fire into the spider, the spider shrugged them off as if they were nothing more then a distraction.**

**I desperately tried to come up with some sort of plan. The spider advanced on X3. X3 dropped his blaster and turned on his com-link. What good would that do? I wondered. Suddenly a blast from the sky took out the spider. It fell with a squish as it died.**

**Just before it died it shoot its leg at X3. It him in the chest. It didn't penetrate his armor but it did knock him into a swamp and knock him senseless. Using the force I lifted him out of the muck and on to my back. I picked up his blaster with my free hand and put it in my belt next to my lightsaber.****  
><strong>

**I carried X3 back to Yoda's hut. Jatoy ran out and exclaimed, "I heard the shoots, Yoda said you'd be fine and that I shouldn't go though, what's wrong with X3?" ****I explained what happened to Jatoy. We contacted Malcolm and told him we would be staying over night.**

**X3 soon regained consciences, ****"What happened?" I had to tell what happened three times. I fell asleep that night thinking, my nightmare happened. The next day was as sunny as Dagobah got. I found it hard to believe that it was four days since Order 66 and we had already had five adventures.**

_So what did you think, please leave a review... I am uploading more as we speak. "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	9. Chapter 9: Jedi Knight, Mustafar

** I looked around for some edibles, there were lots of nuts and Jatoy was able to make a type of soup with them. It tasted slightly worse then a Quor'sav-fried steak. I tolerated it with patience. After breakfast Jatoy and I went outside, Jatoy wanted to show me something.**

** He lead me to a small opening in the ground. I could feel the Dark Side rising around the cave. As I steeped in I realized I was being tested, I was doing the trials. I walked into the tunnel. Immediately there appeared visions, all around me swirled sith, spies, Jedi. They all taunted me, I knew it was only visions but they seemed so real. Then the floor seemed to shake. I had trouble trying to keep my balance.**

** I regained my balance and went into deep meditation to fight evil that had began to form in my head. It tried to take over, I fought with all strength. They began to win and I went into deeper concentration and forced out the evil. I walked on and on and soon came upon what looked like a passageway with durasteel coverings.**

** I stepped inside and immediately was attacked by an invisible form. Suddenly it appeared, it's ears slightly pointed. His hair was black and almost cut to the skin. His eyes were a yellowish-brown, his nose long. I could sense his power in the force. He ignited his blue lightsabers. I got in a fighting stance and then it began, my third adventure on Dagobah and the most dangerous.**

** I ignited my lightsaber and he attacked. His blows were vicious and immersed in hatred. I couldn't place his style, and his attacks almost came unblocked. I desperately tried to find a weakness in his attacks. I found none. He suddenly deactivated one lightsaber and dropped it and threw his hand up attacking with Sith Lightning. The pain that went through me was extreme but I carried on.**

** I blocked his attacks from all sides. He suddenly deactivated his other lightsaber threw that into the ground. He put all his power into his lightning attack. I fell to my knees defeated screaming with pain, he picked up one lightsaber and ignited it. As raised his lightsaber to kill, I thought wildly and came up with a plan. When his lightsaber descended to kill I leapt into him and knocked him over. The pain was terrible but didn't hurt so much now He hit his head on the wall and became unconscious. The lightning stopped and I momentarily wavered as it left my body. "I will be there, where ever you go," the voice came in like an echo. I took his lightsabers but they disappeared and when I looked up so had he. I remembered that this was the trials, they had sent a great fighter, one that I never heard of. "Remember," the ghostly voice came again, "I'm always watching."**

** I walked on with renewed confidence. I ran into a few more thing that were challenging but not as challenging as the vision in the durasteel passageway. I came out the other end, dirty, exhausted and sweaty. Jatoy was at the other end.**

** "Wonderful, Timothy, you have passed skill, courage, spirit and flesh now one remains, insight," his praise felt warm, yet the test of insight was what I dreaded most. Soon I was in the presence of Yoda and Jatoy. Their eyes were fixated on me. Yoda stretched out with the force, the simulacrum turned on.**

** The image was Darth Maul I knew how to beat him but I wanted something a little more challenging. Darth Maul ignited his green lightsaber… Wait a minute green lightsaber, I thought it was red. Then he suddenly appeared to be… Wait a minute, Jedi Master Malcolm, my master, my mast… I leapt out of the way as masters lightsaber slammed into the ground… Masters? It was Darth Maul!**

** I ignited my lightsaber and launched myself at him. He turned his eyes burning into me, daring me strike. I didn't care he was a lie and I would destroy him. Suddenly he lifted his hand and… …Lightning… …Pain… …Danger… I reached my hand which held my lightsaber up into the flow of the lightning. The lightsaber shoot it back at him and my mast… …no Maul shook with pain. I charged slicing him in half and Maul fell dead. As he did this he disappeared but not after glaring at me in a way that sparked a memory.**

** I had completed the trails and defeated both the mysterious warrior and Darth Maul. Yoda nodded. I realized I might be the youngest padewan to receive knighthood. I now felt exhilarated and stepped forward toward Yoda. He raised his lightsaber and sliced of the braid. He didn't anything glorious of complementary.**

** I rose, my face beaming I turned to Jatoy. He was wearing master's robes, and his smile was faintly familiar. I remembered all the times we had talked about this very moment. I bowed to them each and then Jatoy and I walked slowly out of the hut. Then we walked to my Star-Saber. Then Jatoy shape shifted into an attractive looking human, and then he gave a whoop of unequaled volume. I must have looked at him strange because he looked at me and then snickered.**

** I said, "and I thought you were always serious. He shape-shifted back into his normal form. All at once he was the most serious person in the galaxy, "I have a code, be serious when in my real skin, and can hysterical in any other form, usually human."**

** I grinned wider and he gave a small smile. Then Malcolm stepped out of the swamps and said, "Congratulations sirs on your promotions. They were loud I sense." X3 came right behind him he had his helmet so I couldn't tell if was smiling or not. I sensed he was disappointed; because his movements were slow for a clone.**

** I began to ask him when I saw white spiders in the distance. They were heading this way. I winced as they rushed towards us. This was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Then I asked Jatoy what we should do. He grinned wide, "Defend our ground; you wouldn't want your ship damaged would you Timothy?"**

** I winced. That was the last thing I wanted. I unclipped my lightsaber and swung it in a showoff way. Jatoy's purple lightsaber ignited and lit the nearby area. X3 looked toward the approaching spiders and his disappointment about whatever it was disappeared. Malcolm and X3 drew their blasters and pointed toward the approaching storm.**

** I poised myself for the onslaught. Then they all stopped, turned around and fled in all directions. I looked around. There was no sign of any activity. Then I felt a warning and suddenly the ground shock and the spiders emerged from the ground. One rose just below me and I sliced in to it. I used the force to throw it into another colossal spider.**

** X3 and Malcolm took out two with their blasters but then the knee high ones began to overwhelm them. I leapt toward X3 and sliced off about a dozen or so. Malcolm took care of the ones on him. Jatoy was having a field day, he had shape-shifted into a Mon Calamari and was almost swimming thru the spiders slicing and slashing any and all spiders.**

** I as almost caught off guard as a knee high spider leapt onto my face and tried to bite. I sliced it half and forced the spider into Malcolm's line of fire. I leapt away as a huge spider slammed one of its legs in to the ground. I sliced its leg off and it ran off screaming. I turned to see a gigantic spider about to throw my fighter at Jatoy.**

** I grabbed the spider and the fighter with the force and ripped them away form each other. I leapt into the air and came down in front of the gigantic spider; it had blaster burns on its chest and two lightsaber slashes in it bulbous head. I realized I had fought this one before. It then stood up and with a growl rushed at me. Blaster bolt started pinging on the spider but it rushed on.**

** It jumped into the air and came crashing down on where I would have been. Malcolm and flung all his force into one leap and slammed me into the ground inches away from the poisonous legs. The spider stood up, but shuddered and slumped as a purple blade went through its head killing it. It fell with crash. The littler spider jumped up and ran away. Their leader had fallen.**

** "You know," said Jatoy in a slightly gargled voice, "Malcolm now I see why Timothy keeps you as Jedi. That must have drained fifty percent of your power."**

** Malcolm seemed to grin even though he didn't have any expressions at all, "It only took sixteen point nine of my power." Jatoy smiled, "You should have twenty times the power cells you already have, that way you could fly for twenty-three minutes."**

** I snickered, X3 giggled, and Malcolm seemed to blush. I got serious, "You know we should leave now, we got what we came for." "And what was that?" X3 asked. I turned my head. X3 was a little bit hot. I said, "To know that Yoda was safe and that we were ready to defeat the Emperor."**

** "And just how were you to do that?" "Well," I said clearing my throat, "by passing the tests, I, we would have enough experience to know how to work together."**

** "Yeah," X3 sighed, "I suppose so; I mean I have had experience in battle, not that much though. I started out in Domino Squad, but I requested a transfer and I got one. Thank goodness, I hear they would have failed if it were not for Heavy's reform."**

** I nodded, X3 was ARC trooper and that was saying something. He was better then that though. He was a clone who had the force. Only two no four other clones could say that. I grinned at Jatoy whose had gone back to his original form.**

** /He rolled his eyes, "I know what your thinking and your wrong, nope I will never do it." I gave him my most pleading look and he gave in, "Ok, X3 I anoint you my Padewan." He then sighed and looked at me pleadingly but I wouldn't give up. "OK, Timothy tell Master Yoda we'll be leaving, and also tell him that we'll be back."**

** I walked back to the hut and stepped inside. Yoda turned his eyes seemed glossy and his face was grim. I sensed another being somewhere but it didn't feel like any of our group. Yet it felt familiar, almost real, but not. Yoda said, "Barclay, something to say have you?" I nodded, "Yes, well Jatoy has taken X3 as an apprentice; he has requested that we can leave. And he says that we'll be back soon." "Why did you not take him?" Yoda asked**

** I had never thought of that, "Well, I'm too young, he's my senior by like ten years, I just became a knight, I mean I don't know any Knights that just after they've been knighted they took on a Padewan."**

** Yoda sighed, he looked up at me, "seventeen you are, hmm, talked like a youngling you have, you question your leaders. Pride clouds your vision, live for others you must, and happy you will be. The receiver is not happier then the giver, bringing someone joy, a great feeling it is. Before a fall, pride goes."**

** I was greatly puzzled not only by his grammar but by what he said. "Master," I began, "where should I go next?"**

** Yoda turned toward the wall and almost looked like he was talking to someone. Then I heard a voice, "Barclay, go to the Mustafar system there your questions will be answered." I recognized the voice immediately; I had heard it numerous times on holograms. I whispered breathlessly, "your dead," there was a long second. Then he answered, "Not in the force," the voice faded out.**

** I wasn't the smartest person ever but there was no doubt in my mind that the voice was real. I said to Yoda, "Master what do you want me to do?"**

** Yoda sat down, his eight toes relaxing. "Go to the Mustafar system, you must, there your destiny will be."**

** I pursed my lips as Yoda turned to his bed, "Wait for another I must, time pass slowly it will for me, leave you may. But, come back you will not. Sense this I do."**

** "Why not?" I asked. "Difficult to tell it is. All ways in motion is the future." I nodded. Outside Jatoy called, I turned. "I'll be right there." I turned back to Yoda. His ears had drooped and his eyelids dropped slightly. "Follow your destiny you must," Yoda said, "But into destruction you are headed. Warning you I am, the future hard for you it will be." I got up; in my mind pondering what Yoda had said. I nodded my head to Yoda, "Bye Master, till the force brings us together again." Yoda nodded solemnly. I left that small hut for an unknown future a future that had so much in store for me. It was the first mistake I would make.**

_ So I have created tension? I hope so, will be posting more, Please review! :) Mustafar, prepare to be annilated."Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	10. Chapter 10: Dream, Space

_Thanks to CloverHeart609, FtDLulz, nlgamer1000, and Killer23. *Hands over virtual cookies and Jar-Jar Plushie* have fun with your day. "Timothy Bee Barclay"_

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As X3 and I left the planet we discussed what had happened on it. Our fights with spiders and the things we could have done in those fights. My knighthood was only part of the talk, mostly it centered on the mysterious warrior I had met in the cave. I hadn't told anyone but Malcolm so far. His opinion was that it was someone in my past that I didn't remember.<strong>

**I ****smiled slightly, ****"X3 if it was someone I didn't remember would I be seeing it in the present. I mean sometimes someone I don't remember will appear in my dreams and I won't know who they were until latter. But even when that happens it isn't this real. I wasn't asleep and we actually crossed blades. I could feel his power in the force he could actually disappear into thin air."**

**We discussed his new master Jatoy, and I told him about our days as younglings together. He kept asking about his time as a Padewan, but only once had I heard of him during that time. And that was a Temple announcement asking him to come before the council. And didn't know what had happened then. And his time as a Knight, I only happened to glanced down from a high balcony and saw him talking to Mace Windu. I had ran down the stairs but Jatoy had already left for the outer rim to fight on. He mentioned something about Malcolm. "What was that?" I asked. "I said," he answered, "he was really good out there. He seemed a little predictable though, you should put more into him." **

** I realized that even though I had failed when I hadn't trained X3 that I could be Malcolm's master. It was well pondering this that I stepped toward the port side window. An announcement came over the speakers, "we are launching to hyperspace, destination 50798.7839, launching in 3... 2... 1..." I watched as Dagobah disappeared from sight. **

** I sighed, "I will be there, where ever you go." The voice broke into my thoughts and I felt my danger sense tingle. I sighed again, turning to the turbolift. I walked up to it and press the button. My com link ringed, and I looked down and when the turbolift door opened I walked forward. My head bumped something and I looked up but all I saw was a blaster. Then all was darkness... …For the second time my dreams turned to nightmares… **

** I stood up after running into the blaster wanted to be safe I turned but everywhere I looked I saw stormtroopers. I killed them then Vader appeared and at his side, the mysterious warrior. Suddenly the room changed into an inferno. **

**Lava came down in waterfalls around a small arena. Vader stepped forward, instead of igniting his lightsaber he called, "Loan, kill him." I pulled my lightsaber out. The one called Loan ignited one single blood red lightsaber. He advanced. I pulled back my lightsaber, "I will be there, wherever you go." the voice repeated, more real then before. **

"**The cave, remember the cave." Yoda. I sprung into action, he wasn't surprised. He raised his his hands blasting me squarely with lightning. My lightsaber deactivated and he stepped forward laughing, "I have waited a long time for this my little Jedi." I stood up and force pushed him into Vader. "Vader why send someone like him at me!" I screamed. "Control you must learn control," Yoda's words were clear as a bell. Vader leapt for a high ledge. **

**I leapt before him, "If your so powerful, why leave?" I asked, igniting my lightsaber again. "you will not stop me, Loan will destroy you," he paused igniting his lightsaber, "if you destroy me first." "maybe your faith in your new apprentice is misplaced, lord Vader, as is your force in the dark side of the force." Vader swung his lightsaber. I blocked it and the fight began. I triple flipped on to a flying rock, one of the many swarming the area. Vader flipped high on to a passing platform. At the same time he grabbed a rock with the force and threw it at me I double flipped as the rock hit the platform. **

**Loan climbed on to another and threw two at once at me as I jumped to another rock. Vader grabbed another one and spun it at me. I flipped to yet another rock. Loan laughed. I swung my lightsaber and sliced the next platform in half and grabbed both with the force and threw them at Vader and Loan. It went on, it was like as were throwing mud pies at each other. Only triple the deadliness. Loan opened his fists and lightning poured forth. I squirmed on the ground withering with pain. I manged to looked up as Vader leapt down toward me his lightsaber swinging down. I lifted my lighted my lightsaber... ...Pain... ...Lightning... I realized that pain was something else. Pain was weakness leaving the body. I stood up my whole frame blue with the bolts. I lifted my arm in defiance, Vader reached me. I reached my hand out and a blue line arched out from it. Vader lifted his hands and a blue ball formed. I felt stronger and grabbed Vader with the force. **

**I threw him into Loan's line of fire. The blue ball that had been forming shot back at me and I was thrown off the platform. I released my grip on Vader and we both fell toward a fiery death. I used the force to grab a platform and was able to swing myself onto the rock. Vader did the same thing. Loan leapt down from above. He landed on my rock. He twirled his lightsaber. I did the same, we started walking in a circle around each other, he used the force to throw small rocks at me. I did the same to him. I swung my lightsaber and he blocked it. I force knocked his lightsaber away. He grabbed it back and we started actively clashing. **

**His Atari form was amazing. I adopted my own knowledge of Atari to fight him back. He began to chock me, but I was ready for it. I double flipped to a nearby rock and force pulled Loan off his own platform. I sliced at him but he was ready for that. He flew into the air. A fighter landed in the distance and I could feel Jatoy and X3. As Loan clashed with me yet again I could feel his anticipation. Vader leapt off his platform. Loan pulled a second lightsaber from behind his back. I was surrounded, I was enraged. **

**I was now fighting three lightsabers. Vader went straight for the kill I blocked his blow. Loan attacked from the other side. I jump out of the way and attacked Vader from behind. "Your anger helps you, give in to it." Vader goaded. I triple flipped to a high rock, at the same time I grabbed ten of the other large rock and shot them like bullets at Vader and his apprentice. Vader and Loan leapt to different platforms. Two figures leapt down in front of Loan and engaged him. **

**A third rocketed down in front of Vader and sliced off half of his cape. Vader turned around and the two engaged each other. I flipped toward him and Malcolm and I engaged Vader. We sliced and pushed him slowly toward the edge of the rock. Suddenly Vader's lightsaber cut Malcolm in half. He dropped down and Vader cut into him. **

**I used the force and threw Vader up into the air. I leapt and sliced him threw. He in turn sliced me in half... ...The nightmare went dark... ...I woke up. "Timothy, can you hear me," the voice came in like an echo. I open my eyes. I was in the small medical room on the cruiser. Jatoy was leaning over me and seemed to be worried. I sat up expecting my legs to be metal. They weren't. **

**In the next bed beside mine was a Tradosian. His life sense was gone and I noticed a hole in his left eye. I had a feeling that X3 had something to do with that. Jatoy helped me to my feet. "Apparently," Jatoy began, "That creature was hired by Darth Vader to follow and kill us. He was headed to the food room when you pressed the button. He yanked his blaster out but he wasn't expecting a small person and his first shot went over you head. X3's armor was grazed, Then you walked right into him and got knocked out. **

**X3 drew his blaster and shot him right threw. He didn't die immediately and we tried to do what we could for him, but X3's shot was true. He died just before you woke up. You were out for a whole day." Just as he finished with his narrative an announcement came over the speaker, "Launching out of hyperspace in three... Two... One..." **

**Out the widow I watched as the streaking stars disappeared and were replaced by a small planet. It was covered in lava. I sighed. Jatoy said, "Something's bothering you isn't it. Did you have a dream?" I would seem a wired question to anyone else to me it seemed normal to me. "Yes," I let my breath escape, "I was more like a nightmare. I think it was relating to this planet. The lava, the rock. Something happened here something terrible. Beings died here for unknown reasons, perhaps for faults of others but I sense the force swirling here. Its like a shrine was here and the force loved it. But it is mixed. Both the dark and light sides are here like there foreshadowing a battle or there reminiscing a past one. **

**I dreamed last night of Vader and Loan." Jatoy blinked, "Loan, whose he?" I explained who Loan was. Jatoy nodded, "I do not think that this Loan could be alive yet, the force hasn't shifted enough. If he's as powerful as you say he is then he couldn't be alive yet. I nodded, "we'd better get to the bridge." I looked at the tradosian, oh well. I walked toward the turbolifts but turned and took the stairs instead. The exercise would do me good. **

**Upstairs I found out that this wasn't the first time I had lied to myself. The exercise was needed but I was scared of such a thing happening again. Malcolm was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. "Welcome back to the land of the living Master Barclay," he said then he turned his head, "I always thought that Humans took the elevator." "Roger roger," I heard one of the other battle droids say. **

**I went red and steeped into the room. Starting to look around I noticed the intense looks on the faces of those around me. I frowned and asked, "talk to me, what's up?" One of Jatoy's droids stepped forward, "the surface of Mustafar is very unstable this year, I believe a mining base has melted into the river, these kind of mining bases contain explosive polymer, if heated enough they may explode and set the already unstable lava fountains off." I frowned, "won't our environment suits do?" He tuned again, "yes they will, but even this ship could not stand the full lava temperature of the planet. **

**If a lava fountain ignites, it will cause the planet to be unsurvivable, the chances of this ignition is 3 to 1 and those odds are bad for us." I grinned suddenly, I was happy, "so that means more opportunists? to battle something?" The droid leaned to one side cocking its head, "by opportunist you mean land and fight thee elements well searching for what exactly." I frowned in all my days I hadn't wanted to put myself in danger when there was a chance I wouldn't come back, alive. **

**Yoda said our destiny was here, but did that mean the end of our trip! I glued, "lets land if you detect any strange heat anomalies, tell us and we will leave." "Yes sir," the droid said. X3 came up the stairs, "General Barclay, we detected some rather bad temperature rises in the south-east-east grid at about 500, it indicates..." I raised my finger, "I know," I pointed at the screen where the already orange ifered was growing pure red in that area, and it was spreading. **

**"what is the point farthest from the growth of heat and lava?" the droids were already calculating the algorithm. "here sir," the droid pointed at a spot that was blueish and was shrinking to greenish yellowish, "there?" why is is it blue at all? Its a lava planet?" "The droid shock his head, "the tech scan detects 1 object of technology in a very small amount. I do not however believe such a small mace nice to do so much cooling of the air around. **

**I do know though that that spot is shrinking and this blue spot appears only every 2000 years. The last time 2 adventure landed there to figure out the mystery, they never come back however then they did not have good and reliable environment suits." I raised an eyebrow, "Are we safe to land there, Malcolm what do you think." Malcolm rose he was looking a the screens, "We will be attacked in 2 minutes.**

_**CLIFFHANGER!** Sorry to leave you at this point, please review! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	11. Chapter 11: Space Battle, Lotch

**I stared at the screen he was looking at, a Vetnor Star-Destroyer was headed there was headed there way. It was already launching fighters. I squinted through the window, it was barely in sight, then i lost it among the heat wave of the planet. I reached for the comm, "This is the Merchant Ship Deng-Hammer, who is this." I held my hand over the button, looking at Jatoy he nodded, "This is the Imperial Convoy ship the Glycol-20, why are you here, your pass-code?" **

**The pirate captain smiled "This is the Impearl Convoy Ship Jackson, passcode Revenge, we are directing you to land in the arena specified on your radar." He looked and there he saw a Blue infrared reading with only one tech marking, the area was quickly getting green, "melting ice," he whispered to himself. "Open fire!" he shrieked. To late he realized, He had left the comm on. On the other end, "Shoot to KILL."**

**"Timothy we can't do that we're vastly out-numbered," said Jatoy as I looked out the window at the Star-Destroyer. "I will destroy their pirate group, git to your fighter, that's an order," I said as he walked to the hanger, "we'll show these fools who their dealing with." Jatoy frowned and grit his teeth, "Yes Sir." I had essential taken command of the ship with 1 order.**

**"This is Blue 1, come in Blue 2," I said as he pulled his fighter out of the hanger in the emptiness of space. "Blue 2 checked in." Jatoy said, I grinned, I knew what had happened back on the ship. It would be a while before Jatoy realized what had happened. Then as I went out of the shield I heard the quick and repeating shots of a trubolaser. I would kill them, and kill them all. They would not stop me. I smiled when i thought of how evil that sounded, maybe i should stop being so dramatic. I flew right into the swarm. The lasers flew, I started to panic I couldn't shoot these many down at once.**

**Gritting my teeth I pulled the trigger, and held it down. Fighter after fighter fell, I smiled; no one defeats me. Jatoy's Flagship began to land in the spot we had instructed the droids to land it in. The captain of our current opponent messaged me, "You will not git though our shield with those puny weapons, oh and good choice of fighter, the old star-saber; let me see here oh yes it was critically acclaimed a failure, muuhahahhaha; time to dye Jedi scumm."**

**Was it really that obvious I wondered, I hit the comm, "yeah ok were Jedi, but as always," I reached over and hit the blue fire button, "we have a backup plan, so see ya latter. Too-ta-loo." The ion cannons fires and two seconds latter the proton torpedoes activated and fired. The captain turned on his comm again, "fools! Don't you see what your doing, you'll kill us!" "Haahaa, that's the idea right? Try to kill someone they'll probably fight back." With that, I turned my fight around to land on the planet. Then to my surprise there was a star-destroyer right in front of me, I blinked. Then on instinct as the V-wing poured out I dove into the already pirate vs. Stormtrooper battle.**

**I heard a bOOm and knew the Vetnor was destroyed, grinning I flew through the fighters towards the land. Threw all the noise I heard the beeping of my comm I hit without delay, "Hello Jedi Scum, this Admiral Tarkn of the Imperial Navy surrender your ship at once." "Oh yeah," BOOM a turbo laser shoot by, "and whats in it for me?" Spinning though the every growing amount of bullets was getting incredibly difficult. "Your life." Tarkn sharp and to the point and a complete liar. I had seen the temple. "Well sorry, maybe for a new house and a little house I might agree," dodging a V-wing I shouted, "care to deal?" Tarkn visibly scoffed, "No," he turned to someone else, "fire the missile." Oh heck I thought I hit the boosters; and here you are wondering why I didn't earlier, because they only last for 10 seconds; It missed.**

**But, more were coming and as far as I could tell every fighter in the imperial navy was right after me...**

**In the Imperial Navy, Green 2 prepared his fighter**

**"****Green 2 checked in," Lotch said as he launched out of the fighter bay. This kill was his, everyone on the fighter, even if X3 wasn't on it. Traitor died, and those on the fighter were traitors. He reached over and hit the comm button, "Admiral Tarkn this is Green 2, I see a flagship of some sort landing on the planet, there are multiple fighters around it." "Good job Green 2," Tarkn was to the point as always. He was weaving his way closer to the fighter, and knew who was in it, "The murderer". The Padewan, whatever you wanted to call him.**

**He was going to die do matter what happened. He fired and scored a hit right on the life suport, if he wanted he could have hit the cockpit and kill the pilot but this kill would be done in person. The fighter headed towards the planet now at rocket speed and slowly out distancing them.**

**"****This is Green 2," he shouted over the chatter of the comm, "He will land on the planet, we can't check his progress we must fall back and land with transports." Tarkn nodded on the holo-gram, "Yes I agree, prepare the men for landing." Lotch however did not fall back with the rest, but kept a continues pour of fire on the fleeing ship. "Green 2, this Green 1, fall back that's an order." Ha X5 "The Brother" Lotch opened his comm again. "If he launches into hyperspace you will not be able to catch him, keeping pressure on him keeps him in a straight line."**

**Lotch knew it, and so did "The Brother" slowly now "The Murderer" escaped, and as Lotch watched the starsaber disappeared into the swirling white clouds of Musatfar. He grinned white clouds on Musatfar, who'd of guessed. Then he too entered the clouds, instantly he lost all com connection with the star-destroyer. He frowned. **

**Then he caught it, the slow beep of his transmitter. He clicked it. "...That's it?! I thought there... ...No I don't need... ...But the life's Supports out! You can't..." the com faded out. Then he burst threw the clouds and it was clear as day. There ahead he saw their group. They would be so easy to kill them now. But instead he would be patient and wait til the other fighter came through.**

**I sat there in my pilot's seat sweating as the bolts from the V-wings rained down around me. Then as quickly as they had come they left. Except for one, and in this one I sensed hatred. I tried to break for hyper-space but this pilot whoever he was, was keeping me from exiting my current path.**

**Then he hit me, now I had no choice I had to land. I kept in a straight line flying toward the coordinates I was given. Then I heard the shrill sound of an alarm, I'd been hit again in the exact same place, close to engine housing. I yanked away from another shot close to the engine housing. I realized that that was where the life support was on the old design the only one still left. But that was a prototype.**

**I smiled this would be easier then I thought...**

**As I pulled into the clouds I lost com signal, but X3 had warned me about that. Even so I flipped my comm on and began ranting about my life support being down. "I have a problem up here... ...That's it? I thought there would be more damage to it... ...No I don't need expert advice... …But the life's supports out, you can't except me to just run!" I stopped and checked my comm only 1 other person had been listining and he was a fool.**

**I pulled my fighter up and landed on the slick Ice. I looked behind me, the other fighter circled and then landed. I would have to deal with whoever it was very soon. I pulled out my lightsaber handle but didn't ignite the blade. I ran toward Jatoy's flagship and typed the code, the door flew open and hit me in the face. I had forgotten which way it had opened.**

**I ran in, X3 walked in, I whistled he looked good in Jedi battle armor. He said, "Well I don't look quite as good as you," and here he winked at Jatoy, "but at least I look good." I felt as if he was my grandfather talking like that. Jatoy erased any such feeling, "stop joking around we have a battle to fight." Even as he said that I saw transport ships with the Imperial symbol on them coming through the clouds. Malcolm walked in. He pulled out his blade and we all raced outside to face our destiny.**

**Lotch watched as the "The Murderer" clumsily made his way to the flagships door. The door opened and hit him in the face. Lotch smiled, he could help that door with damaging of "The Murderer's" face. Then they all came out after a brief moment. Behind him, Lotch heard the sound of the transports. He popped the lid to his fighter and got out. He stepped onto the ice and pulled up his blaster. He fired the first shoot.**

**I saw the shoot coming right at X3's leg and batted it away with my lightsaber. The green glow giving me encouragement even now. I saw the transport ships doors open. And troops poured out. 501****St**** were here. And they weren't playing nice. Then the pilot who had landed before the others ran toward the first ship to land. When he got there he kicked down the commanding stormtrooper, picked up his armor and his rank pad and put them on. He was now the leader of this hoard.**

**Jatoy watched all this with a sense of finality, it would come, it would end.**

**X3 pulled out his new blade, it ignited blue. He smiled, he recognized Lotch. He had survived the explosion on Rinn**

**Malcolm looked at the mess of soldiers charging there position and knew the chances of winning were 1040345.../1 they, at least in his eyes, were doomed. But he thought they would take a lot with them.**

**Lotch smiled, they would win they beat this crew of 4, "The Traitor," "The Mentor," "The Murderer," "The Droid," and he would be the one to kill every signal one of them. "Set blasters to stun he shouted." They all complied. Then the last transport landed and Darth Vader stepped out. Lotch grinned this was his day to shine.**

**I sighed and blocked the first bolt. It was blue. It was a stun bolt. They wanted us alive. I frowned and then saw Darth Vader. All hope was gone, then I lifted my hand and waved it, "You will take orders from me." 300 stormtroopers froze, and looked at me. Then they began to ask for orders. The dream... What happened next in my dream! Then Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber and killed all of them with his glove he choked them all. We ran to our fighters and powered them up.**

**Then as I started to go up my transmission beeped, I clicked it. Lotch appeared, "I will kill you, or you can just come to dinner," he laughed and continued speaking, but now I remembered the rest of my dream. I smiled and tried to find him with the force. I could not. Then my ship stalled and I remembered, I had had another dream after the first one. And I died in it.**

_Yet again I put in cliffhangers and use you to my advantage, Please Review! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	12. Chapter 12: Battle of Mustafar

I tried to be optimistic but for once I failed. I popped the lid of my starfighter. Then as I jumped out I felt the whole planet give a violent shack the explosions had just gone off. I was now drenched in sweet, my stomach felt empty. Then I saw Lotch reach to his belt and pull a small lightsaber handle. He ignited it, it was bright red. He took off his helmet and I saw, Star-Killer. Lotch was Star-Killer.

Lotch watched as they Jedi ran to their fighters, only "The Murderer's" fighter failed him. Lotch hit his transmitter, "I will Kill you, or you can just come to dinner, hhahahha, get it surely since you are so powerful you to have seen." He stopped ranting as the transmitter went off and Timothy's fight crashed, his love would soon be destroyed, and Lotch loved the thought of it.

The 501st had only lost a 100th when "The Murderer" mind-tricked them. So now they could easily still beat the one Jedi still on the planet, Lotch smiled. An explosion rocked the planet, Lotch didn't move a mussel. He saw Timothy looking at him. Lotch reached up and took off his helmet, no one except the other clones had seen it.

He knew my Timothy's reaction that he knew that face. And it pleased Lotch, a lot. Lotch reached down and ignited the homemade lightsaber. It glowed a bright red, the color of blood. It was time to destroy what had killed his friends.

Their time of running was over. The blasters started firing and Vader and Lotch advanced on Timothy who blocked them left and right. Lotch saw behind Timothy. A lava wall was rising. Stones were floating. Something had happened to Musatfar. And Lotch liked it.

Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn miles away in a hovel on Dagobah watched this. Yoda shock his head. Even Qui-Gon could not say anything to be optimistic. Yoda said, "A least die in honor, they will." Qui-Gon didn't nod, instead he smiled. Yoda looked back, there the lava was rising behind Timothy, in a straight line upward, stones were shooting out of it and then floating and gliding.

Yoda then felt a little relief. But then he realized, that the outcome of this battle would have no effect on the world at large. And he felt angry for the first time in a long while.

Yoda calms down fast and he did, he didn't need to be angry. But why should this be happening.

I looked behind me and my eyes widened as the lava walls rose and the rocks flew around me. I dodged one and I turned but everywhere I looked I saw stormtroopers. I spun my lightsaber block each of the shoots one by one.

I began to panic as one grazed my left arm and it went numb, I pulled my lightsaber up and blocked more. They were advancing Lotch and Vader slowly like in a dream. And as they advanced I went back. I felt extreme heat and turned. The lava wall was right behind me. Then suddenly the icy area changed into an inferno. Lave came down in waterfalls around the small area.

I leapt onto a passing rock one that was floating. Vader and Lotch did this also. The stormtroopers got in their fighters and went up to their star-destroyer. Vader's and my rocks touched. Vader stepped forward, instead of igniting his lightsaber he called, "Lotch, kill him."

I pulled my lightsaber out. Lotch advanced. I pulled back my lightsaber, "I will be there, wherever you go." the voice repeated, more real then before. "The cave remember the cave." Yoda. I sprung into action, he wasn't surprised. Lotch raised his his hands blasting me squarely with force-lightning. My lightsaber deactivated and he stepped forward laughing, "I have waited a long time for this my little murdering Jedi." I stood up and force pushed him into Vader. "Vader why send someone like him at me!" I screamed. "Control you must learn control," Yoda's words were clear as a bell. Vader leapt for a high ledge.

I leapt before him, "If your so powerful, why leave?" I asked, igniting my lightsaber again. "you will not stop me, and if so Lotch will destroy you," he paused igniting his lightsaber, "if you destroy me first." "maybe your faith in your new apprentice is misplaced, lord Vader, as is your force in the dark side of the force." Vader swung his lightsaber. I blocked it and the fight began. I triple flipped on to a flying rock, one of the many swarming the area. Vader flipped high on to a passing platform.

At the same time he grabbed one with the force and threw it at me I double flipped as the rock hit the platform. Lotch climbed on to another and threw two at once at me as I jumped to another rock. Vader grabbed another one and spun it at me. I flipped to yet another rock. Lotch laughed. I swung my lightsaber and sliced the next platform in half and grabbed both with the force and threw them at Vader and Lotch.

Lotch felt glad as the anger poured out. Having Vader giving him a name and now, blasting the murdering Jedi with lightning, it seemed to good to be true.

It went on, it was like as were throwing mud pies at each other. Only triple the deadliness. Lotch opened his fists and lightning poured forth. I squirmed on the ground withering with pain. I manged to looked up as Vader leapt down toward me his lightsaber swinging down. I lifted my lighted my lightsaber... ...Pain... ...Lightning...

Lotch laughed he smiled at the withering Jedi. To bad you had to go join the Jedi. Maybe you should have stayed home and done your chores.

I realized that pain was something else. Pain was weakness leaving the body. I stood up my whole frame blue with the bolts. I lifted my arm in defiance, Vader reached me. I reached my hand out and a blue line arched out from it. Vader lifted his hands and a blue ball formed. I felt stronger and grabbed Vader with the force. I threw him into Lotch's line of fire. The blue ball that had been forming shot back at me and I was thrown off the platform. I released my grip on Vader and we both fell toward a fiery death.

Lotch grinned they were going to die, and he would be the only sith left. Sith he liked the sound of it. It sound sinister, Vader fell, "The Murderer" fell. It was the perfect moment.

I used the force to grab a platform and was able to swing myself onto the rock. Vader did the same thing. Lotch leapt down from above. He landed on my rock. He twirled his lightsaber. I did the same, we started walking in a circle around each other, he used the force to throw small rocks at me. I did the same to him. I swung my lightsaber and he blocked it. I force knocked his lightsaber away. He grabbed it back and we started actively clashing. His Atari form was amazing.

Lotch knew this was a winning battle. He would kill this boy and then kill his friends, it would be so easy. I will kill him my way, Lotch thought and reached out his hand

I adopted my own knowledge of Atari to fight him back. He began to chock me, but I was ready for it. I double flipped to a nearby rock and force pulled Lotch off his own platform. I sliced at him but he was ready for that. He flew into the air. A fighter landed in the distance and I could feel Jatoy and X3. As Lotch clashed with me yet again I could feel his anticipation. Vader leapt off his platform. Lotch pulled a second lightsaber from behind his back.

Lotch thought. Time for the killer surprise. Lotch reached around and pulled out his secend lightsaber. "The Murderer" was surrounded.

I was surrounded, I was enraged. I was now fighting three lightsabers. Vader went straight for the kill I blocked his blow. Lotch attacked from the other side. I jump out of the way and attacked Vader from behind. "Your anger helps you, give in to it." Vader goaded. I triple flipped to a high rock, at the same time I grabbed ten of the other large rocks and shot them like bullets at Vader and Lotch.

Lotch felt hurt that Vader would try to take his kill away from him, but he knew the reason and so let it pass. The boy started thowing rocks at Lotch. His only thought was, "Kill him."

Vader and Lotch leapt to different platforms. Two figures leapt down in front of Lotch and engaged him. A third rocketed down in front of Vader and sliced off half of his cape. Vader turned around and the two engaged each other.

Lotch was suddenly surprised as the other two landed in front of him. "The Traitor" and "The Mentor." Great I will kill them all at once then. He attacked with villainy.

I flipped toward Vader and now I realized Malcolm. I land and engaged Vader. We sliced and pushed him slowly toward the edge of the rock. Suddenly Vader's lightsaber cut Malcolm in half. He dropped down and Vader cut into him.

Lotch saw Vader kill "The Droid" 1 down 3 to go. He thought. X3 was powerful, but Lotch knew that he was even more powerful.

As Vader killed Malcolm, time froze, except for me. I wanted to feel anger, even hate. But I could not. All I could feel was calm, the light went on. I swung at Vader and time unfroze. Calmness and peace were on me. I would do what even Yoda could not. I would kill a sith.

Lotch felt a burn on his left side. "The Mentor" had done it. Lotch blasted Jatoy off the platform, Jatoy fell onto his ship, now controlled by the battle-droids. He didn't move. 2 down, 2 to go.

I force shoved Vader and he flew in the air much higher then I meant to throw him. He flipped and landed next to a landing shuttle. He stepped in. He left. I realized why. The lava suddenly shoot upward and was rising fast.

X3 leapt up to him. Lotch followed, he knew that the lava would kill him, and he wanted to make sure they went down with him.

Lotch knew what was happening. Whatever was keeping the lava walls up had given in and now lava poured in. He saw that there was no escape. And he knew that that meant they couldn't escape either, but only if they couldn't jump to their ship. He would kill them, or watch them die in lava, and then die himself.

I saw Jatoy flinch. Lotch put his blades together and swung at me. He now had a double-sided lightsaber. X3 and I battled him as our platform rose and the lava caved in around us. The area we were in was shrinks as the lava came forward and rose up to meet us.

I blocked another swing. It was a dead-heat battle the winner lives. I wanted it to be me. I swung the calmness still there, Lotch back off just a bit. Then to my surprise and to Lotch's. A purple blade erupted from his chest. Behind him Yoda was standing.

Just as Lotch thought he was gaining the upper hand, he felt a burn and immense pain wash over him. He looked down and saw the blade. Then his last thought was, "1 down, 3 to go," then "I'll be back."

Jatoy shape-shifted back to his original form the lava was very close. We all jumped on to the quickly rising platform. But again time froze I turned. Malcolm. I lifted his droid parts in the air and put them down on our floor. Time unfroze and I was alive. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ps. THE END, is coming, please review! "Timothy Bee Barclay"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Amnesia, Lotch

I had no idea what had happened. I woke up in a sweat. Some-person; gray skin with black hair, blue eyes and in Jedi robes; was standing over me. "Where am I," I asked, "What happened."

"Timothy?" the Jedi said, "are you ok, you just blacked-out." I didn't knew my my name I realized. Was my name Timothy. I sat up and looked around. I also in Jedi  
>Battle-Robes. I frowned I was Jedi? I blacked-out again<p>

Lotch sat up, above him stood a droid. A battle droid. He reached for his blaster. But there wasn't one. He didn't have one. Then the holo-gram disappeared and next him stepped forward a Mandalorian. Or a least, he looked like one. "Your mine," the Bounty Hunter said. Lotch frowned. "I obey no one, I look out for myself."

Lotch then realized that the voice was forced, fake. Then he realized that the Bounty Hunter was short. It was some kid. "Your a kid," Lotch sneered, "I could snap your neck." "Funny, I just saved you, but..." the kid reached for a lever.

Lotch followed the wires to a space vacuum. His sneer disappeared. He stood up. He could overpower this kid. He took a step toward the kid. The kid flinched and now pulled a different leaver. A red shield appeared. It was not passable, and Lotch hated it. Behind the kid he saw his lightsaber hanging on a hanger. Alongside a lot of other weapons, blasters, rifles, ion cannons, detonators, explosives and other dangerous things.

The kid took off his helmet. It was Boba Fett, the son of the traitor Jango Fett. This boy wasn't a traitor, at least not yet. The kid sneered. This kid was a smaller version of Jango Fett. Three times as deadly, because he had imprisoned Lotch.

I sat up there in front of me stood Jatoy. "Did I fall asleep?" Jatoy now looked worried, "You blacked out twice, after the first one you woke up not knowing who you were. After that we brought you here."

I was now worried, I had dealt with case of amensa on a person who I and my master had to deal with. The person on Naboo had made up his own name and past. And he turned evil while it lasted he thought he might as well enjoy it.

I stood up. I picked up note-pad, I wrote down my name. And stuffed the paper in my secret pocket. I walked to the turbo-lift and took one to the bridge. I felt faint, I fell over blinked, and then I think I fell asleep. But I got up right away.

I stepped out looked around. The command bridge was empty, there wasn't a single soul anywhere. I frowned, where were was everyone. I walked forward then around the room. Then a helmet flew across the room and knocked me over.

I jumped right back up, and looked around again. I saw some kid standing behind the console. I stepped forward, tripping a wire. I looked down and followed the wire; To an A level thermal-detonator. It exploded, and I woke up.

I was still on the floor. It had only been a second but I dreamed a death, again. The first death hadn't happened, and now my life was threatened again. This time by booby trap, not by lightsaber.

Lotch sat on the floor, thinking, the kid came back. He nodded at him. Lotch's unbounded force-powers, unknown to the others, "The Traitor," "The Key," and "The Mouth."

Lotch gave the kid a small good look over. He was tall stubby nose, black longer hair. He was wearing his fathers armor. He looked like a clone. Lotch now had his first thoughts about where he was.

Lotch just stood and found out he was on a ship, the kid spoke, "You are coming with me." He turned off the shield, and threw cuffs on him, he pulled out a blaster and poked Lotch out of the cell.

The walked down a few halls and Lotch figured out he was on a prisoner ship. There were thousands of prisoners. They enter what looked to be an interrogation room. The kid sat him down and left the room, smirking.

Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett, was handing over a force-sensitive clone. One who he had watched battle three Jedi and nearly win. And he was getting a juicy two-thousand credit reward for capturing prey. The Tradosion would be surprised by his speed of delivery.

Boba heard steps behind him. "He's in there," he pointed toward the room. But the Tradosion was already opening the door. Boba walked to the speakers. The Tradosion spoke first, "Hello," as he said this his tongue slithered.

The Tradosion, "How did you get caught by a kid!"  
>The Clone, "I was unconscious, I thought I was dead."<br>The Tradosion, "if you thought, why did you think you were Dead?"  
>The Clone, "I am not going to answear this."<br>The Tradosion, "You were fighting Jedi, 3 of them I am told true or false." Again his tongue slithered threw his teeth.  
>The Clone, "False."<br>The Tradosion, "Really," he looked up at the mirror and glared.  
>The Clone, "It was four."<p>

Boba snickered, The droid didn't count as a Jedi.

The Tradosion, "You lost?"  
>The Clone, "I defeated one, and the others ambushed me. One was a changeling. It was beyond my ability to defeat so many."<br>The Tradosion, "If you had the ability to defeat them could you have been defeated the Bounty Hunter?"  
>The Clone snorted, "Sure."<br>The Tradosion, "Could you have beaten him if you had your full strength even though you had lost."

Boba wasn't liking this, it looked like he must face this force-sensitive clone.

The Clone, "I could have beaten him with one hand, blind folded."  
>The Tradosion, "Good, because you just volunteered," he reached over and hit a button. The Clone disappeared below. Boba frowned. The Tradosion came out and spoke, "You accept his challenge?"<p>

Boba knew it was trap, if he said no he would be laughed at. If he accepted the winner would get the money and the loser would be dead.

I walked to the bridge. I was nauseous, it wasn't good. I was coming down with something. I stood on the bridge and managed to stay awake.

I heard something behind me, I turned. Jatoy was standing behind me. "You look awful," He said, I wanted him to just leave. "Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something." Jatoy shook his head.

"You are really are foolish," He was worried, "You think your coming down with something?! You've been looking awful, you've been falling over, and getting amnesia, you need to get some help."

I smiled, "well I think it happens a lot. At least I didn't make up some alternate personality and become a psycho-killer.

He didn't smile. I was glad. I sat down in the captain's chair, which was technically Jatoy's. I watched Malcolm giving orders.

Malcolm walked over. He looked at me for a second then in his high pitched voice, "Are taking over giving orders, master." I smiled, "No Malcolm just resting, I'm not feeling very well."

Malcolm nodded, "X3 is also not feeling well, hes in his room." I frowned.

_No cliffhangers, no funny business, I just bet your loving me for it too :) Please review. "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	14. Chapter 14: Sick, Boba Fett, Dream

_Now things get a little bit interesting..._

**Lotch felt over and watched his opponent, he was blindfolded and they had tied one arm behind his back. They had taken his word. The kid was not worried he looked confidant, he didn't know that he was using the force to see through the blindfold.**

**The kid ran forward and jumped in the air. Lotch swung his only arm at where he was going to be. A solid connection. The kid fell back. He ran along the wall, then as he came down he spun and Lotch missed. The kid tripped him. Then he jumped on Lotch and held his only available arm behind his back.**

**The stupid kid won. Lotch growled. The blindfold was removed, and the Tradosion lifted his head to look at him. "You want easy on him, Jedi." The Tradosion had called him a Jedi! He leapt up the binding fell off. Lotch kicked the Tradosion in the mouth. Then he stepped on his neck. "I am no Jedi! Fool I will kill you." He put even more pressure on the Tradosion's neck. The boy leapt on his back, Lotch slapped him away.**

**The kid drew a blaster. Lotch picked up the Tradosion and put him in front of him. The kid shoot the Tradosion. The kid's face didn't change a bit. He was a seasoned killer, and killing the incontinent was not a problem, even if the Tradosion was not incontinent.**

**Other Tradosion's ran in and surrounded Lotch and the Kid. The kid grinned and pulled out a B-Grade Thermal-detonator Lotch backed-up. The kid pulled the plug, it was set for 1 minute. Lotch ran to the door, the Tradosion's tried to cut him off.**

**Lotch force-pushed them into the wall. He dived threw the door as it was closing. The kid was right behind him. And he had left the detonator inside. Lotch ran toward where his cell was. He had seen his light-sabers there.**

**The kid pulled one out and ran Lotch reached out with the force. He grabbed the Handle and then reached in the cabinet and pulled out his other one.**

**He ignited them, laughed and charged the kid. The kid turned and was holding a button. He hit it. The B-Grade Thermal-detonator exploded and Lotch braced him self. The kid jetpacked up into the bowls of the ship. Lotch raced for the escape pods.**

**There were 3 left. He jumped in one and hit launch.**

**I walked in on X3. He spoke, "I am not feeling well, I keep just falling over and dreaming." I was now really concerned. X3 and I had the same symptoms. We had been hit by something that had a disease that only effected humans.**

**I walked back to the med center and took some of my blood. I gave it to the Medical Droid. The droid analyzed it. "You have a rare disease called, Procefit, there is a cure. However this cure is hard to obtain.**

**"At some points you will be nauseous and at others you become unconscious." I frowned, "What is the cure?" "A rare form of liquid carbon-moltis."**

**I asked, "Where can I get this?" The droid cocked his head as if he was thinking, "You can only get it in the Orange District on Courasount."**

**I groaned. I walked to the bridge. "Jatoy," I said, Jatoy turned, "Yes?" he said. "We have to go back to Courasount." Jatoy turned his mouth hanging open, "What?!" I sighed, "X3 and I have caught a disease, the only effects humans. It's cure is only found in the Orange District on Courasount. Liquid Carbon-Moltis."**

**X3 walked in, "So were headed for Courasount again?" I nodded, "We'll just have to face whatever Vader throws at us." X3 nodded, "Malcolm set course for Courasount, now."**

**Lotch wondered, sitting the cockpit of his escape pod, what had happened to "The Group," that band of traitors who had tried to kill him. Why Vader had called him Lotch, why was "The Murderer's" reaction so, unnormal. He had froze, then he seemed to go into a kind of mode, where he seemed to live in time.**

**He worked at the cockpits controls, if Vader called him Lotch then he would have to prove himself worthy of that name. But first a little detour to the pleasant little place called, Genosis.**

**I was dreaming again. I knew where I was, Genosis. This dream was different, I could do things I wanted too. I was smart. I was alive.**

_I was standing by a landing pad. The Genosisens still hadn't surrounded and were now gearing for a battle against the Empire. They were the last stronghold of the Separatists. According to my dream, the reason I was there was, 'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend.'_

_I stepped forward, there was Poggle the Lesser, recently killed on Mustafar. "Welcome to Genosis, why are you Jedi suddenly helping us?" His voice clicked as he spoke._

_"I am here because we have been forced out by the Empire. The Jedi are accused of creating the CIS. They have set out to destroy the remnants of the CIS."_

_Poggle nodded, "You have many enemies, we caught one, he calls himself Lotch." I froze, a million situations flashing through my brain. How had he survived? The lava was nearly on him when I grabbed Malcolm's parts and jumped onto the Ship._

_I should have made sure he was dead. I said, "Let me speak to him." Poggle nodded, you have many questions, only he can answer them. And he will not talk." I followed him into the inner chambers of the Genosion Mound._

_Lotch was strung up, he say me and tried to leap at me, barehanded, the binds held him back. He was fierce, his chest had a hole where Jatoy had stabbed him. He wasn't how we left him. He now had many blast scars and blaster burns._

_Poggle spoke, "He was viscus when we opened his pod. His pod records said he wanted to come here. We don't know why yet." I knew, "He wants revenge, and he knew he would get it here." The dream ended, no death, just the soloam words, "He knew he would get it here."_

**Why would Lotch want revenge. I was sitting up drenching in sweat, cold sweat. I hadn't killed anyone he knew? I hadn't killed Lock and Lick. He wanted revenge so badly. He wasn't an X. He didn't look like one anyways; maybe he was a creation of Darth Vader, or Darth Taraunus.**

**Then why would he target me? Lotch had an agenda, he wanted to kill me. But why only me. X3 had killed his friend. And Lotch had fired the shoot that killed Lick. I got up and started walking toward the bridge.**

**X3 came out, "Master Barclay, we are about to come out of hyper-space at Courasount. Jatoy needs you on the bridge." I nodded and walked in. Jatoy stood there 6 foot 8" taller then his master. Black hair with a little brown. Greyish skin and Grey eyes he looked very sick in some colors of light.**

**He turned his eyes were, pale, his face was sad. "We can't land on Courasount, they are already gathering ships to meet us as we come out of hyper-space." I jumped, "But there is no way they would know we were coming this soon!"**

**"I don't understand it myself," his sad face was now frowning, he scratched his head. "It is unusual that they would know we were coming this early."**

**"Unless," I began, "they knew we were coming before we decided to come."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"That they knew we would come because they gave us the disease."**

**"But where else can we get the antidote?!"**

**"They hoped we would ask that question, they know we have to come here for the antidote and they are just preparing for us to come."**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Darth Vader looked out the window. The ships were being prepared to launch. The supplies for the Emporer's pet project must be delivered. He smiled and now to work on my own pet project. He turned and picked up the container which held one single hair from the Clone-Sith he had battled along side. He would have the perfect clone.**

**I watched the signals from the bridge as they flickered then disappeared, "What happened?" X3 looked surprised, "They leapt into hyper-space Master." I shifted uncomfortably, I still wasn't used to being called Master.**

**I frowned, "So they weren't waiting for us?" "No, Master," Malcolm said, "They launched toward the area of space known as the Maw."**

**"Why is it called that?"**

**"It is called this because of the numerous black holes in the near vicinity, affording complete cloak to anything within the bounds of it. You could get lost for years in it."**

**"Ok," I said, "we are NOT going there." We came out of hyper-space, there were still star-destroyers but not as many as there were two minutes ago.**

**Malcolm pointed at the view port. "Here," he said, "is the Orange District, so named because of the constant Orange Sky seen there. It is a well known hideout for many thugs and gang-lords."**

**I shivered, I had been here before, my Master and I had killed a gang lord who was plotting to assassinate a Senator. The senator from Mon Calamari if I remember correctly. This had sparked my masters constant anger toward the CIS at the end of his life.**

**I watched as we descended, the black fading to red then eventually to an orangeish tint, infamous to the area. As X3 gave security codes, noticed the lack of anything tall here. There was almost nothing here that stood out. Until I looked directly ahead.**

**There was the pointy roofs of a manufacturing company owned n part by a man named Darth Sidous. He turned out to be the evilest sith in the Galaxy.**

**We landed and with a quick glance from the Guards we were in. I looked it up on my map, the place was called, "Deals from Delf" probably named after its owner.**

**We walked up to the place, it sold junk a lot of junk. I asked to see the owner and I was pointed to a Wookkie who was slowly and methodically putting together an engine from a speeder bike.**

**I tapped him on the shoulder, Jatoy had shape-shifted into a wookkie was stepped in front of me. The Wookkie turned snarling when he saw another wookkie he smiled. "Hello, welcome to Deals from Delf, my name is Devenukkea. How may I be of accidence."**

**Jatoy explained out situation and the wookkie nodded, "The empire is bad for business, they have confiscated enough power to blow a planet up. We followed them to his work bench.**

**He spoke again, "This Carbon-Moltis is a rare thing at the least, it costs a lot for me to get it. And the larger the dose the more insane you get. A gram is all you need to cure your disease." I spoke now, "If taken in the wrong dosage what is the effect?"**

**He shook his head, "All I know is that any larger and you go coo-koo and I don't want teenagers going coo-koo. When you take the proper dose you will do so in front of me."**

**He reached into a large chest and rummaged around, "Ahh, here it is." He pulled out a small pouch, "This a quarter of all that is left if the cure. The Empire confiscated the rest. This is my back-up supply."**

**Malcolm spoke, "How in the world do you know so much about this disease, even my databanks do not have this much information?" He shook his head, "Another man came here yesterday, some punk. He payed 3000 credits for 1 gram of the the stuff. I wondered what it was used for in such a small dose, so I studied."**

**"Why?" I asked now curious, "there was no reason to want to know, it was business." He sighed, "Since the Empire took most of it, then this Imperial Punk came and got some to cure his friend, I thought, I better be able to help my customers and so I studied. I did the same for that speeder bike, second to crash this week so I studied why."**

**I nodded, "Thanks for your valuable time, Devenukka, it is much appreciated." He smiled then growled, then whispered, "Imperials I'll see what they want, in the mean time get over there, they are arresting random people it seems these days!"**

**I looked and sure enough there were 2 troopers walking in, but they seemed jovial, and happy? I listened in, "How may I help you sirs?" They didn't laugh, "We need some speeder parts and if you have drinks I will take those too, I'll pay double." this was said by the first one, the second butted in, "We are from the Army, give what we want or else."**

**The other one shook his head, "That's not the way we do things," he paid over double, "Sorry about my partner he's one of the new guys." The wookkie got all their needs and while they argued about the Code. They left a little while latter.**

**Then we stepped back out, "You don't seem to have much trouble with Empire." "No, not some of them," the wookkie shook his head, "but others are just down-right disrespectful."**

**I nodded and then Malcolm payed for the Carbon and we took the dose. He gave us a little extra in case we caught it again. As we left the compound I realized how much the galaxy had changed.**

**We entered the starport and there were no guards. Jatoy noticed this and we all went into immediate caution. I took the lead. But we got into our ship with out any problems.**

**We took off, and then as we were flying over the district we saw why there were no guards. There was a small army surrounding one building and pouring bolt into it. Anyone who was in there was now dead.**

**I shook my head, then one of the guards came on the line, "Halt, we need to search your ship, we can not allow these traitors to escape, Malcolm went on the line, "Roger that, landing now." I looked at Malcolm in surprise.**

**"Won't they search the ship, find our lightsabers, find our Holo-Chips!" Jatoy was worried, I said, "They aren't looking for Jedi, their searching for someone else, a group of someones. They won't be though, and they won't know that were Jedi if we keep our lightsabers on us."**

**X3 stepped in front of Jatoy, "That droid just landed us, they didn't ask questions when we landed, but they'll be asking them now. I know their protocol, you don't." I smiled, "That's where your wrong."**

**Malcolm spoke, "Here's the plan, we are landing, we are letting them search the ship. They will ask questions, we can answer them, we came here to acquire a cure for a rare disease. They will test you, you will have proof you caught it."**

**X3 shook his head now, "Who put the droid in charge," my face went taught, "He's not in charge, he has a plan he has given us the works, we are the ones to follow it." X3 spoke again, "He's a separatist at the core, you programmed him but he's still a separatist, how are we going to explain him, huh?"**

**The landing gear was coming out and stormtroopers were swarming outside, "We say he's our bodyguard, we purchased him at a junk yard on Ryloth, they can confirm with the Ryloth dealer, one who confirms all such orders," Jatoy spoke with confidence and we opened the hatch.**

**I walked down the ramp, "you can search it, don't shoot at the droid he's our bodyguard." My droid came down and a couple blasters raised, my droid was carrying a blaster. He stopped by my side. The blasters lowered. "Have your friends move out of it as well. We will be asking a lot of questions, hopefully this won't take long.**

**We had deactivated, our other battle-droids, we had put a note on them that said DO NOT TOUCH, and below that shipment instructions, they would find in the hanger a couple fighters crammed together again with instructions and orders.**

**I was brought into a separate room from the others, I was the youngest so If there was something to tell they reasoned they would get it from me. X3 though would have the hardest time. The integration began:**

**He began by hitting a button on his data-pad, it fed him data from the searchers and what they found. And it recorded the conversation. "Why do you have, 8 battle-droids in your possession? I have never seen an individual have so many droids in his possession? Specially battle droids."**

**I answered it the way I was supposed to, "One of them is our body-guard, we've had pirates attack us a few times, and he's helped us fight some of them off. The others are just a shipment to a Junkyard on Tattoine, Watto's Repair Shop."**

**"Where are the fighter's destined for? And where in the Galaxy did you find a Star-Saber that can actually fly, these spec say it has been infinitesimally upgraded?"**

**"The Delta-7 and V-Wing are just for parts, the Star-Saber is a family heir loom, my great-great-great-great grandfather was a Jedi, but he left and when he did he took the Star-Saber with him, and we've had her ever since, upgraded her every year."**

**This was 100% the truth about the Star-Saber, the master had left, but he had come back. And since then at least one kid every Generation had become a Jedi Knight at the least. My integrator spoke, "We can verify this? What was this Master's name."**

**I spoke smoothly this was easy, I had studied the lineage of all the master's who had left the order, and I knew exactly which one too say, and I said it instantly, "Master Hesrack," the Officer in the background whispered into a comm. My integrator smiled, "We have verified your story, it checks out, you are free too go."**

**Jatoy who could sense everything that happened in the other rooms also had an easy time, he knew names, he knew people, he had spent years trying to keep a good relationship with everyone he meet. Malcom's programming and memory simply had too be searched. I had switched out his programming. I had it hidden in my robes.**

**Since I was an expert on programming it had only taken a second to take one of the other droids programming. "Your droid and the shapeshifter have also been cleared." I knew it would take a while for X3 to explain his story.**

**After a while X3 came out looking haggled and worn. He walked up to me, "You got it easy, they grilled me as hard as a grill grills the meat that's on the bars." I smiled, I had seen a recording droid in the corner, recording our every move. I force showed it to X3 and he nodded, I spoke back, "At least I had the guts to tell him about my Jedi lineage."**

**He shoot back, "You people are all a like, as soon as I'm on Tattoine I'm out of here." I smiled, "That's fine with me." We both walked up the ramp arguing. Jatoy lagged behind instructing "the guard droid."**

**As soon as we were launched, we smiled about what had happened. When we were in space we gave our flight plan, then immediately launched toward Geonosis. And whatever awaited us there.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN-DUN-DAAAAA!<strong> Cliffhanger, AGAIN, please review! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	15. Chapter 15: Genosis, Flashback!

**I woke up, the dream again. On our way there I had the same dream every-time I slept. Then the last time before Geonosis...**

**I fell asleep wanting to study my dream, inside and out before we arrived and have it fresh in memory. It was different...**

**I was standing by a landing pad again. The Genosisens still hadn't surrounded and were now gearing for a battle against the Empire. They were the last stronghold of the Separatists.**

**I stepped forward, there was Poggle the Lesser, recently killed on Mustafar. "Welcome to Genosis, why are you Jedi suddenly helping us?" His voice clicked as he spoke.**

**"I am here because we have been forced out by the Empire. The Jedi are accused of creating the CIS. They have set out to destroy the remnants of the CIS."**

**Poggle nodded, "You have many enemies, we caught one, he calls himself Lotch." I froze, a million situations flashing through my brain. How had he survived? The lava was nearly on him when I grabbed Malcolm's parts and jumped onto the Ship.**

**I should have made sure he was dead. I said, "Let me speak to him." Poggle nodded, you have many questions, only he can answer them. And he will not talk." I followed him into the inner chambers of the Genosion Mound.**

**Lotch was strung up, he say me and tried to leap at me, barehanded, the binds held him back. He was fierce, his chest had a hole where Jatoy had stabbed him. He wasn't how we left him. He now had many blast scars and blaster burns.**

**Poggle spoke, "He was viscus when we opened his pod. His pod records said he wanted to come here. We don't know why yet." I knew, "He wants revenge, and he knew he would get it here." Then someone stepped out from behind Lotch, "Hello, remember me?"**

**I was shocked, "Who are you?" the Genosins surrounded him. "Haahahahahaaaaha," a cool red blade ignited and the Genosens dropped, dead. "Time to get my Revenge." His face lifted up...**

**I woke up, I was sweating bolts. Jatoy knocked, "We're here, there are a lot of Genosien fighters are out of there." I stepped out, "Are you sure we should do this?"**

**I nodded, "My destiny is down there, let me handle the fighters." I headed to the cockpit, I opened the door to see a state of panic.**

**I smiled tightly and went too the comm. I clicked it on, in full Jedi garb I widened my smile at the Worrier Genosian who answered, "Greetings, I am here to speak with Poggle the Lesser."**

**I heard shock on the other end, I spoke again, "I have no inattention of harming you, your climate, instead I have noticed that we have a common enemy." I grinned wider, "The Empire."**

**Poggle shoved the Genosian out of the picture and there he stood alive. "You are a fool to come here." "I know," I said, "I am not looking for protection, I; personally; am looking for someone who wants revenge!"**

**Poggle shouted behind him, "Land, LAND NOW!" He yelled at me, I my grin turned into a broad smile, "I intend too." "And if this is a trap!" He spoke again before I could turn off my comm, "I will take all of your head, Barclay."**

**Still smiling, I turned off the comm and immediately turned off the comm. And looked up into shocked silence, the way I liked it. I started to head for the hanger when Jatoy spoke, "There is something your not telling us here, I know there is I can sense it."**

**I turned my smile immense, "There is more here then you'll ever know." I turned and closed the door behind me. I might ave to leave them, but that was something I would have too cross when I came too it.**

**The landing gear ingaged and I felt the ship shudder slightly, I stepped down the ramp. Poggle was at the bottom I stepped forward, "Welcome to Genosis, why are you Jedi suddenly helping us?" His voice clicked as he spoke.**

**"I am here because we have been forced out by the Empire. The Jedi are accused of creating the CIS. They have set out to destroy the remnants of the CIS."**

**Poggle nodded, "You have many enemies, we caught one, he calls himself Lotch." I didn't flinch. Behind me I heard gasps. Instead I smiled, "I know." Jatoy's mouth opened slightly.**

**I said, "Let me speak to him." Poggle nodded, "you have many questions, only he can answer them. And he will not talk." I followed him into the inner chambers of the Genosion Mound.**

**Lotch was strung up, he say me and tried to leap at me, barehanded, the binds held him back. He was fierce, his chest had a hole where Jatoy had stabbed him. He wasn't how we left him. He now had many blast scars and blaster burns.**

**Poggle spoke, "He was viscus when we opened his pod. His pod records said he wanted to come here. We don't know why yet." I knew, "He wants revenge, and he knew he would get it here." Poggle tilted his head, "Revenge for what?"**

**I shook my head, "I don't know what for yet, its time for me to find out." I reached down and pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it.**

**Then he stepped out, he was tall, thin and clothed in a Crimson cloak. "Barclay, you expected me." I didn't smile, Poggle ordered his troops forward. And before I could say anything they were in the air being electrocuted. One finger was in the air, "Barclay Barclay Barclay, you made a mistake coming here," he slashed the chains around Lotch. Lotch flew through the air grabbing his lightsabers from the ceiling.**

**He landed and ignited his Light-sabers, "You should have stayed with your pitiful master, to bad he died, but Courasount was the perfect burial ground." He ignited his lightsaber and looked up.**

**Memories flashed though me like like lightning, they were bad memories:**

**My master and I had been sent too stop a drug lord on Courasount, He had been amassing a huge collection of battle-droids from the Trade Federation.**

**We had confronted him, he looked sad then suddenly he picked up a blaster and shot at me, he shoot off my hand. I had gasped.**

**My master in a sudden fury launched himself at man, he dodged and they fought. My hand was hand was just sitting on the floor. I grimaced and had fallen over I had looked too the side and saw someone on the balcony. I heard a burning Shhhiizzz.**

**I saw the face grimace and but someone put a hand over the mouth of the first, it was Lotch and this person. I heard muted crying, then as I faded out I heard the faint word, "Revenge."**

_Sorry for the short Chapter today, haven't had a lot of time. Please review, it really helps me. "Timothy Bee Barclay"_


	16. Chapter 16: Battle to the Death, Mystery

_Ok guys this is the last chapter before Part 2. Enjoy this story,** PLEASE REVIEW**, it tells me that I'm doing something right! "Timothy Bee Barclay"_

* * *

><p><strong>I shook myself, I looked at Lotch now smiling evilly. And the other just staring I felt very guilty. Then he spoke again, "Ohh Barclay, you know vulture droids, they are so easy to hack into, and then control. I was fun taking the first part of our revenge on your unfortunate master."<strong>

**I didn't flinch, but inside I felt a wrench thrown into the works. "You didn't see what had happened after blacked out. Your master cut up my father and threw out what was left into the garbage. Your master killed my father, and soon my revenge will be complete. My two brothers against 1 droid and a clone and a Murderer."**  
><strong>I was confused, he had forgotten Jatoy. I looked too see if Jatoy had shape-shifted, no he hadn't he was standing there looking in shock. I was now really confused. I turned around and saw Lotch's skin starting to shake. Then I saw it all too clearly.<strong>

**I turned back to Jatoy, "Are they your brothers?" He turned to look at me. His eyes were full of confusion, "Yes." He spoke, and for a second I felt sick. "Are you..." He nodded, "But they're SITH!" He shook his head, I heard something in my brain, "Timothy they are taking control of me, I can't stop it, I will try to fight but it only delays it, when I turn on..."**

**The voice faded and I looked at X3 whose face was in total shock. I struggled to figure out what had just happened, I turned to Jatoy again. His eyes were yellow, he turned to me and slashed his lightsaber at me.**  
><strong>X3 still hadn't moved, Malcolm was already dancing around fighting both of the brothers at once. I slowed time and leapt threw the air. I yanked my lightsaber off my belt and started to break his defense.<strong>

**Lotch spun off of Malcolm and swung at me. Smiling at him I spun off the wall and toward the other brother. I slashed at Jatoy and missed on purpose. I was trying to force him into a cage, He wasn't planning on going in there on no circumstances. Lotch leapt into the air grabbed my collar and kicked me into the wall.**

**I slipped out of my Jedi Robe and was now in my battle gear. I spun and landed slashing though the air barely missing Lotch by centimeters. X3 sprung into motion, his blue lightsaber flying through the air and hitting the wall next to Jatoy.**

**I swung and hit Lotch's head he stopped for half-a-second, before he kicked me again, then leaping, he sliced downward meaning to cut me in half. I curled up in a ball slamming into "The Killer".**  
><strong>"Ahh..." he force pushed Malcolm into X3 they didn't collide and instead flipped off each other and faced off against Lotch and Jatoy. "Now Barclay," his smile curled and his eyebrows furrowed, "we can finish this, my way." He his smile curled into a snear, "But you won't remember it, you'll be dead."<strong>

**Poggle, who at the beginning of the fight had run toward the control room, was now preparing his men to fight the Brothers. As Geonosians swarmed the room "The Killer" was pushing me into a corner.**  
><strong>"Poor Barclay," he was smiling evilly now, which frankly quite creeped me out, "You should have left the Jedi long ago." "If I had," I began, "I would've missed this wonderful opportunity," as I spoke I threw him into the air and the force yanked him into the ground. "Too destroy what has been," I grabbing him again I yanked him into Lotch, "Giving me the hardest time of my LIFE!"<strong>

**With this I twirled him into the wall head first, He didn't flinch, he spun off the wall and bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips. I grabbed them and tried to throw them back. They were powerful bolts indeed, I began to form a ball. It slowly grew.**  
><strong>Then after 3 seconds I shoot it at him. He leapt out of the way. It hit its intended target. Lotch had disarmed (in the literal sense) and was about to slice him through. The lightning gave him such a shock he fell on the ground sputtering and coughing.<strong>  
><strong>"You could have killed HIM!" "The Killer" shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's the idea," I began, "You attempt you kill me someone is going to get hurt, really hurt."<strong>

**"Well then, Barclay, it is time you know what pain is!" he pulled back his hands and then with great effort shoot them forward, Red Lightning bolt flew around me inclosing me. I couldn't get out.**  
><strong>I twirled my lightsaber, then X3 stuck his lightsaber into the oncoming bolts. Lotch began to get up, but he was tackled by Malcolm, one handed. Jatoy came out of nowhere and his lightsaber rocketed from nowhere at X3. I grabbed it with the force and it hit Lotch through the head and then I twirled it. He was dead.<strong>  
><strong>I didn't feel any remorse this time, leaping into the air I kicked Jatoy into the wall, then into the bids the not minutes ago had held Lotch. Someone activated it and Jatoy was strung up instantly and held in place by the chambers restraints.<strong>

**His lightsaber fell to the ground I picked it up. I heard a buzz. I whipped around and brought my lightsaber up and blocked a downward swing from "The Killer". I parried the blow, and force pushed him into the wall.**  
><strong>Now it was Malcolm against him, X3 was on the ground not moving, I would see to him latter, I couldn't now. Malcolm and I swung side to side slowly forcing him back. He attempted to throw me back into the wall, he didn't succeed.<strong>

**I swung my lightsaber down and then stabbed forward, it went right through him, He fell forward gasping. "What is your name, Sith," I demanded. "Well Barclay, that I will not tell you, EVER." He began to shrivel into his real form. He had green eyes brown hair and grayish skin.**  
><strong>Just like Jatoy, "What id you do to Jatoy!?" I demanded. "I will not help you Murderer." I took a step back, "What is your name," I asked again. He smiled evilly, "My name is Harking Howard Barclay, your brother." He smiled seeing the shock, "Congratulations, Dad says its a boy," he laughed.<strong>

**"Is Jatoy my..." I wondered, "No," he smiled, "we made that up, it was the beginning of the mind control effort. Holo-disguises really," he coughed, "really work, you were a fool to." he was cut off by a bolt to the head.**  
><strong>X3 was standing up blaster in hand, "He was lying with every word he said," he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "his name was Mis'arat'owan, he was a shape-shifter, he controlled the mind of the Tintinna. That is his name, and he was never a Barclay."<strong>

**Malcolm walked over and deactivated Jatoy's binders. His eyes opened, they were gray again. "What happened? After I was taken over." I told him, behind me a figure who was watching walked away shaking his head. The experiment was going badly. The fools had failed to take down even one of them. And they had gotten themselves killed.**  
><strong>I turned and saw a moving shadow, which after a second disappeared...<strong>

* * *

><p>I have kind of hit a writer's block with this one, I also have started writing <strong><em>Ninjago: Masters of the Force<em>**, so expect to see that soon.

UPDATE: I will start writing again soon, I almost have the next 5 chapters ready. "Timothy Bee Barclay"


	17. Chapter 17: UPDATE Battle of Genosis

**_Well there are two things in wtiring that I will never forget. One, breaking my computer, Two, starting this story. I WILL MAKE THAT THREE, that being FINISHING THIS STORY! I will leave no story unfinished just because I feel like it. I must finish this story because it's my personal favorite and... I think... That this is by far the best story I've wrote EVER!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Year Latter - 16 BBY…<strong>

** It had been awhile in the dark, hiding from the Empire. I looked outside the cave and ignited my lightsaber. This was the last Genosian stronghold. I saw the swarming army of the Empire closing in on all sides.**

** Poggle was desperately trying to place more weapons around the perimeter. Besides being the last stronghold for the Genosians, it was also the last stronghold for the CIS.**

** The fort was called Jan' Ku' Tan Ru', or Untamable One. 8 different times the fort had been assaulted by armies far vaster then the one that stood in the plain. Nevertheless, this was the Empire; they had Darth Vader and Boba Fett, not to mention the devil himself.**

** Jatoy and I slowly crept down through the mazes beneath the stronghold. Soon we would be right under the enemy. We would place the bombs and run. I placed one and then another. I stopped to listen, "Once this fort is gone in the CIS is dead. They won't let anyone escape."**

** I laughed aloud. I immediately heard movement above. Then blasters bolts poured into the ground where I had just stood a second ago. I heard them scrambling troops. I yelled ahead to Jatoy and we both ran for the dirt wall at the end.**

** I went right through the holo-graphic dirt and land on the other side. I stood up and brushed myself off, "Well that was invigorating." I say and turn around and whisper, "They'll have gotten down here by now. When should we send the signal to blow it up?"**

** Jatoy rolled his eyes, "In just a second, I've told Poggle the lesser that we are ready when he is. I'm just waiting for the conformation signal."**

** I nodded and looked at the holographic wall. Any second they would figure out exactly how we escaped their sensors without digging a hole. I heard the clones talking on the other side of the wall. I slowly backed away and Jatoy nodded. I hit the button and we ran down the tunnel we came down.**

** I heard the red beeping slowly catching up with us, I put on a little Jedi Sprint and shot down the tunnel with Jatoy right at my heels as some kind of fluffy feathered bird. I rolled my eyes. Just like him to want to beat my records.**

** I speed up as fast as I could as the first explosions sounded in the background. We got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. We round a corner and slice down three clones who had somehow gotten down here.**

** We kept running without hesitation and then came to the blast doors. I waved my tag and the door opened. Four storm troopers looked up surprised and we cut them down quickly. I stopped and turned to Jatoy, "These clones couldn't have gotten here without IDs. Something is up."**

** Jatoy nodded and waved his lightsaber around searching. Then he pointed into the corner, the two Genosians who had guarded the gate were piled there missing arms. Shot to death.**

** I looked at Jatoy and he nodded, "Their dead. We had better hurry, if they have some how made it past the next check point we had better hurry," Jatoy said speaking quickly. **

** We dashed as fast as we could up the tunnels. For three checkpoints there were just Genosians after that clones started appearing as well.**

** We came to the ninth and final checkpoint and latterly ran smack-dab into a fight. About one hundred clones were fighting a hoard of Genosian Warriors. I leapt into the middle of the fray and was immediately thrown out just by shear numbers. I force pushed the clones forward onto the spears of the Genosians. Then well they were still stumbling around I sliced of three heads.**

** Jatoy spun his lightsaber around his head and brought it down on top of two clone's heads, "Two!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. In the middle of the door, X3 and Malcolm fought the surges of clones that constanly battle for control. I kicked two troopers in the helmet while swinging my lightsaber through four more.**

** I picked up the pace as the clones tried to back up in toward the center away from the four Jedi on either side. I grappled with a clone and another tried to shoot me in the back. I flipped over the clone I was grappling with and the bolt stuck him.**

** I Jedi leapt into the air and spun my saber coming down, I chopped off eight helmets that were in the near vicinity, "Fifteen!"**

** X3 and Malcolm both sliced off the same troopers head and I heard X3 laugh aloud. I smile slightly, spin, and kick a trooper into a wall, knocking him out. I spin my lightsaber and block the bolts that are flying at me.**

** Malcolm grabs a trooper and throws him through his buddy where lands, impaled, on Jatoy's lightsaber. I slice through another soldier and just as I am about slice through yet another trooper, I realize he is already dead. He was the last one.**

** I sigh and retract my lightsaber, "Well a job well done." Jatoy nods and X3 picks up all their blasters.**

** "I am going to put them back into circulation," he says throwing them into a large cart. I smile lightly. I hear a tap, tap accompanied by a loud buzz. I had forgotten about the Genosians. **

** I spun around and Poggle the lesser shock his head, "****_At least they were beaten. The Clones will be back!_****"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, I just got this story rolling again after a long writers block so please bare with me on this.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18: Running

_**AFTER LONG LAST I HAVE PUBLISHED ANOTHER UPDATE.**_

_**ENJOY! - Timothy Bee Barclay**_

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years Latter - 0 BBY…<strong>

**The had breached the perimeter! I grabbed by lightsaber and hopped right back in. Our fleeing old convey ship was barley holding up under the fire power of the multiple star-destroyers. I ran towards the hanger, the location of the breach. I heard blaster fire and the few Genosians left firing back. I gave out a battle cry and rushed in.**

**There were about ten troops against me and Jatoy and 6 Genosians. X3 was in status being repaired in Bacta and Malcolm was flying this death trap. I blaster fire ricocheted everywhere. I blocked them back, these troopers had gotten very good at what they did. They had been fighting us since Order 66. They knew us very well.**

**I sliced off one head and stabbed another through the chest. I pulled it out just in time to block another bolt back towards an unsuspecting trooper. Jatoy took down 3 with the force well stabbing another through the head. I leapt up into the air came down behind the remaining four. They turned towards me and fired bolt after bolt. Jatoy killed them all with a sweep of his blade.**

**I smiled, "Their dead." Jatoy nodded and we ran back to the bridge. An explosion rocked the ship. I looked out the window as a star-destroyer went up in flames. Adding those cannons was a good idea. The remaining Genosians picked up their blasters and headed back to the bridge. Over the intercom I heard the announcement, "Launching to hyperspace in 5 seconds."**

**I was glad that we had gotten away. An indicator cruiser launched out of hyperspace, through the view-port it started its flied of gravity. I grabbed my comm, "LAUNCH NOW!" no sooner had I said it then we launched into hyperspace. **

**I gasped and fell backwards, if we had been a least a couple seconds slower. I slapped myself. It had been a hellish fight the last few years. Genosis's fortress had fallen, it was rubble sitting on the ground. The 18 years I had spent preparing for this moment I knew would come nearly not been enough.**

**I also had almost no rest. I was exhausted, for the first time in 18 years I was not being bombarded or shot at. I wasn't launching daring rescue missions or charging head long into the enemy camp. I sat down and just stared out the large view port of the hanger. I smiled, "Light-speed, it has been 20 years since I've seen that sight. Who would have guessed it would be so shockingly beautiful."**

**I was not 17 anymore. I was not joking around. Jatoy smiled lightly, "Yeah, well friend, glad to gone from that cursed planet." I nodded. Around us the Genosians threw out the dead troopers bodies along with their own dead. Only 4 Genosisans were on board this ship. They represented all that was left of a vast empire that used to rule the entire system with an iron grip.**

**X3 walked in. His grizzled face beamed at us, "Course for Alderan has been set, I won't miss that blasted planet." I nodded, I still had questions of my own to find out. I sighed, "My mind is in a mess, nothing is in order. I overjoyed to be gone from the CIS, happy to be in space again after all that time. Yet had we only fought the Empire off that planet, I would feel a lot safer, with the Galaxy as a whole."**

**Jatoy nodded, "You're not the only one, I feel the same way, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone on this ship felt that way." I smiled lightly, even the best of things had to come to the end. **

**I laughed at loud, "Jatoy, why did even join the CIS?! We had no reason to, so why did we?!"**

**He laughed with me, "Well I don't recall, it had something to do with something like the enemy of my enemy is my friend."**

**"****God save me," I said sighing, "Look at ourselves now, we look more like bounty hunter who have been beaten down then Jedi on a mission."**

**X3 laughed and slapped his knee, "Sir if I may say we don't have a mission, our latest efforts to do anything over the last 20 years has been meet with instant disapproval, no disrespect to the dead or all but Poggle was not the most brilliant of leaders."**

**I grinned, "Oh yes," I stood up and sighed, "might as well meet on the bridge. I believe we are needed." Jatoy nodded and X3 sighed. I helped Jatoy up and we walked to the elevator. We weren't being chased by Pirates, The Empire or Hutts. So I figured I had done my job in life. **

**Jedi Fleet Commander Malcolm was waiting for us on the bridge and as we entered he bowed low to the ground. I smiled, "Rise Jedi Knight Malcolm." He rose and gave me the run down, "We received multiple hits to our hyperdrive and engine housing, our life support systems are failing, the cannon batteries on deck 10-18 are destroyed and shield obliterated. It's is only by the will of the force that we are still alive."**

**I looked out the window and sighed, "How much of the damage can be repaired in hyperspace and how much must be done on Aldeeran?"**

**"****The life-support systems and the housing units MUST be repaired within the next two days on a planet with good oxygen levels, as for the cannons, they can be done easily right now, for the shields it's just to early to tell."**

**I nodded and turned to his work force, "R78 and 79 go check on the shield and R67 through R77 go work on fixing the cannons. SB12-15 see what you can do with the life-support systems." Malcolm nodded and turned to the other droids, "Follow orders." They left the bridge quickly.**

**I sat down in the commander's chair and rubbed my brow. I fingered my lightsaber, "Master Yoda..." I sighed, hopped up and bow slightly to Jatoy and X3, "Excuse me, I am going to my quarters." They nodded and X3 walked over to the Genosians to talk. Jatoy talked to Malcolm about the Galaxy's current news and condition.**

**When I got to my quarters and opened the door I sighed very deeply. I picked up my holographic image of my master. In the image he was showing me my lighsaber that I had just built. I smiled, I still remembered that day. The first day I held it was heaven. It was heavy but very cool in my hand. Its black smooth surface reflecting his face and making his words mean twice as much as they could.**

**The Mon Calamari were already a peaceful race, my master was proof of that. Yet their economy of excellent star-ship building had brought them into many wars. I hopped they fared better these days. I laid down on my bed and closed the door with the force. I fell asleep instantly.**


End file.
